Discipline à la Onzième division
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Certain jour, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ce que ce dit Yumichika en retenant le frémissement de chair de poule qui passa dans son corps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tenté Zaraki Kenpachi. Voilà pourquoi Yumichika le prit comme étant la seule et unique leçon que lui donna son capitaine.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sekiryou Madhatter.

Personnages : Yumichika X Zaraki.

Résumé : Certain jour, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ce que ce dit Yumichika en retenant le frémissement de chair de poule qui passa dans son corps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tenté Zaraki Kenpachi. Voilà pourquoi Yumichika le prit comme étant la seule et unique leçon que lui donna son capitaine.

**Discipline à la Onzième**

Chapitre I : Demande de transfert.

Yumichika renifla dédaigneusement et réajusta sa coiffure en jetant un regard perçant à son reflet. Le cinquième siège abaissa son miroir et le rangea dans sa poche en voyant le roux arriver à sa hauteur.

- Abaraï ! Lança-t-il pour signaler sa présence. Le fukotaïcho de la Sixième ralentit une fraction de seconde.

- J'ai pas le temps Ayasegawa ! J'passerais plus tard à la Onzième (si je survie, songea-t-il).

Mais déjà le paon s'accrochait à son pas.

- J'dois aller à la Treizième récup' les candidatures du mois ! Lança Renji avec aplomb. Sous-entendant qu'il était à la bourre et que son capitaine venait sans doute de les demander en le prenant au dépourvu.

- Je sais sombre idiot ! C'est bien pour cette raison que je suis là ! Tu crois vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à te suivre pour rien ! Cracha venimeux le paon.

Cette réplique fit Renji s'arrêter tout net.

- De quoi tu parle Yumichika ?

- Je te parle de dossier de candidature ! Se disant, il tendit la liasse de papier à son ami. Renji écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda abasourdi le roux.

- Un putain de dossier de candidature de la Onzième! Prend-le ! Je préfère te le donner en main propre ! Le fukotaïcho l'attrapa sans y croire.

- Un de vos gars postule chez nous ?! C'est qui cette tafiole ?! Jura Renji en fronçant les sourcils avec colère. Une grimace déforma le visage de Yumichika qui siffla entre ses dents.

- Une tafiole de ton espèce connard ! Renji dévisagea le paon.

- J'en veux pas ! S'indigna Renji.

- Bien sûr que tu en veux ! Trancha Yumichika en croisant les bras. Le roux secoua la tête.

- Mon taïcho ne sélectionnera jamais un homme de chez vous, tu le sais Yumichika.

- Il le prendra Renji, celui-là rentrera dans les clous. L'agacement gagna le roux, il soupira.

- Non, je ne peux pas prendre ce dossier ! Il saura que je l'aurais pistonné ! Tu veux ma mort dans d'atroce souffrance ma parole ! Il lui tendit le dossier. Yumichika secoua de nouveau la tête.

- C'est exactement ce qui va se passer, Renji. Parce que tu vas soutenir cette candidature.

- Et en quelle putain d'honneur j'irais faire une connerie pareille ?! Il allait lui jeter le dossier à la tête. Le cinquième siège décroisa les bras.

- C'est un type bien celui-là... Si je pouvais je l'aurais fait passer en demande de transfert auprès de ta division. Mais il est trop tard pour ça. L'incrédulité retint le geste du roux.

- Je t'ai jamais entendu dire du bien de quelqu'un... C'est qui ce zigoto ? Pourquoi il la fait pas lui-même sa candidature ? Trop lâche peut-être ?!

- Il ne peut pas... Siffla Yumichika.

- Et pourquoi ? Grinça Renji conscient d'être définitivement en retard. Le visage du paon perdit toute expressivité.

- Il a désobéi au Second commandement de la division... Il est encore dans le service des urgences de la quatrième. C'est Asa. Renji pâlit violemment. Devenant silencieux et presque immobile.

- C'est un très bon élément, votre division est la seule à recruter sans présentation devant un jury. Je veux que tu insistes auprès de Kuchiki-taïcho pour lui. Poursuivis sur un ton pince sans rire le paon. Le roux sembla se réveiller.

- Tu plaisantes... Marmonna-t-il.

- C'était notre nouveau huitième siège. Indiqua Yumichika.

- Putain... Yumichika... J'peux pas...

- Si quelqu'un mérite un poste c'est lui Abaraï ! Maintenant bouge tes fesses et fait ce que tu dois faire ! Moi, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais ! Yumichika s'éloigna avec colère.

C'était vraiment une journée pourri ! Renji resta un moment perdu, la mine sombre. Cette fois-ci, c'était certain ! Il allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son capitaine et l'angoisse l'étouffa un peu. Soupirant et repartant d'un pas bien moins pressé.

Kuchiki Byakuya jeta un regard à peine un peu plus froid que d'ordinaire à son suppléant. Il se retint de relever un sourcil de surprise en le voyant entrée et poser les dossiers. Son fukotaîcho avait bien... Une heure de retard à son actif, et pourtant la remontrance cinglante qu'il avait été à deux doigts de lui servir resta terré au fond de son esprit alors qu'il le regardait évolué.

Était-ce dû à la façon dont son visage semblait fermé ? La lueur froide dans son regard lorsqu'il avait croisé le sien ? La posture inconsciemment rigide de ses épaules ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi... Peu lui-même. Enfin, si.

- Abaraï ? La curiosité perça au travers de son interrogation.

- Je vous ai ramené les dossiers de candidature de ce mois-ci taïcho. Informa d'un ton neutre et vide le roux. Mais encore ? La question muette pesa dans l'air.

Renji inspira profondément d'un coup, et il sembla s'ébrouer violemment comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. - Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, taïcho ! Il s'inclina. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que le noble lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se redresser. Renji se mit en position de repos militaire, puis levant le nez et fixant un point perdu il ne bougea plus. Tant de formalité laissa Byakuya perplexe, quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait anguille sous roche à son goût. Il donna l'autorisation à son fukotaïcho de rejoindre son bureau tout en le fixant.

Renji jouait un jeu étrange, il ne savait pas s'il devait être irrité ou intrigué.

- Peux-tu me dire quel est ce dossier que tu as gardé avec toi ? Lança d'un ton polaire et faussement polie. Renji s'installa le dos bien droit, le posant devant lui.

- Il s'agit d'un dossier de candidature taïcho. Répondit simplement ce dernier. Un reniflement de dédain se fit entendre, le noble se retint de grincer des dents.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu le garde sur toi ?!

- Parce qu'il n'a pas été enregistré par la Treizième division, il n'a pas sa place dans la pile. Renji opta pour la franchise.

Byakuya n'aimait pas cette situation, Renji se moquait-il ouvertement de lui ? La pression spirituelle de son supérieur pesa sur ses épaules et aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler, Renji agita la tête de façon négative. Comme s'il refusait une requête qui lui avait été adressé. Abaraï ne lui avait pas donné ce dossier, c'est qu'il savait que ce dernier ne devait pas être là, mais alors pourquoi le garder ? Byakuya n'esquiva pas le moindre geste vers la pile de dossier.

- Abaraï ? Seconde somation.

- Taïcho ? Il allait le faire ramper sous une montagne de dossier administratif pour le reste de l'année à venir !

- Je souhaiterais que vous consultiez les autres candidatures avant que je soutienne celle-ci.

Et de quel droit pensait-il avoir un tel honneur ?

- Il semblerait que je n'ai nullement besoin de consulter les autres dossiers. Puisque ton choix c'est déjà arrêté sur un profil. Abaraï ! Je suis tout ouïe ! Il l'avait froissé ! C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait... Vexé.

- D'où vient ce dossier ? Cracha le capitaine en le fusillant purement et simplement.

Renji franchit la distance et le posa sur le bureau. Kuchiki ne fit pas mine de poser le regard sur ce dernier.

- Il provient de la Onzième division. Ayasegawa Yumichika m'a personnellement demandé d'appuyer cette candidature. Un tic agita l'œil gauche du brun.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika ? Le cinquième siège. Lâcha d'un ton froid et vide le capitaine.

Il avait déjà croisé ce dernier, c'était lui qui se chargeait de transférer les dossiers de la Onzième en temps et en heure.

- Et en quel honneur croit-il que j'accepterais une telle chose ? De froide, le ton de sa voix tomba à polaire. Renji inspira.

- C'est une demande exceptionnelle, puisque c'est Ayasegawa qui a dû remplir de dossier de candidature. Le reniflement de dédain du capitaine Kuchiki fut douloureusement audible.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ce dernier ne l'a pas fait lui même en temps et en heure ? Le roux déglutit lentement, baissant les yeux.

- Il ne pouvait pas taïcho. Le silence s'étira.

- Il est encore à la Quatrième division. Sans doute en soin intensif. Ajouta le roux d'un ton simple. Byakuya se demanda de longues minutes si l'autre se moquait purement et simplement de lui.

Plus qu'exceptionnelle, cette situation n'avait aucun sens !

- Pourquoi Ayasegawa a-t-il fait une candidature en son nom ?

- Parce qu'il s'est fait radié de la Onzième division, taïcho.

La surprise fit se lever un sourcil du noble. Il avait bien entendu ?! Radier ?! Radié, et en soin intensif ? Mais qui était-ce ?

-Je n'ai pas eut vent d'une telle chose.

- Il s'agit de leur huitième siège Asa Sagaru.

Asa ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Parlons-nous de l'homme qui a sauvé quatre shinigamis il y a une semaine de cela dans l'affaire des « Kafu Kuro » ? Sagaru Asa ?

Byakuya était très au fait de cette affaire puisqu'elle avait éclaboussé deux des plus influentes familles de négociant du Seireitei.

Des jeunes hommes issue de famille aisée faisaient enlevé et torturer des shinigamis pour leur plaisir. Sordide histoire... C'était un shinigami de la Onzième ?!

Il n'avait pas put apprendre beaucoup de détail sur les shinigamis en cause, on parlait surtout des nobles. A vrai dire, il avait même été question de culte occulte pour la jeunesse éternelle. La colère du capitaine s'évapora net.

- Cet homme a été radié de la Onzième ?

Zaraki Kenpachi radiait ses hommes ?! Le Sotaïcho n'avait pas évoqué ce point en réunion hier.

- Il le sera officieusement, s'il survit taïcho.

Survivre ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Quel est le motif de sa radiation ? Renji se raidit brutalement.

- Il a désobéit au Second commandement de la Onzième division.

La stupeur passa sur les traits de Byakuya. La Onzième avait des commandements ? On ne lui avait jamais dit cela !

- Tous ceux qui contreviennent aux commandements sont morts en général... Ou radiés. Lâcha Renji en blêmissant.

- La Onzième n'a jamais radié personne (que je sache). Fit remarquer le noble. Renji acquiesça.

- Personne n'échappe aux commandements de la Onzième. Il était d'un sérieux sidérant.

Kuchiki posa son regard sur la photo de la candidature.

- Pourquoi ? Le capitaine fronça un sourcil, agacé d'étalé son absence de connaissance.

- Quel commandement peut faire radier un homme qui en a sauvé quatre ? Renji soupira.

- Le Second commandement. « Jamais de noble, tu ne tueras. »

Le capitaine de la Sixième division retint le mouvement de surprise qui le secoua.

- N'était-ce pas un cas de légitime défense ? Argua le brun abasourdi.

Oui, Asa avait tué ! Mais les nobles avaient saigné à blanc une pauvre shinigami dans le but de se baigner dans son sang. A vrai dire, les faits étaient tellement insupportable et odieux que la peine de mort semblait la plus douce qui soit pour les coupable.

- Zaraki-taïcho est intraitable. Toux ceux qui ont outrepassé les règles ont toujours été châtiées par lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Lâcha avec une sorte d'incrédulité nerveuse et rageuse le capitaine de la Sixième division.

- J'ai été radié. Byakuya se redressa.

- Je n'ai jamais eut vent d'une telle chose. Tu n'aurais jamais put postuler si tu avais été radié auprès d'une autre division Renji. Il y avait de la révolte dans son ton sec. Un étrange petit sourire passa sur les lèvres du roux.

- Et bien... J'ai eut de la chance que Zaraki-taïcho ne puisse pas appliquer la sanction comme il se doit.

- Quelle sanction ? Lança-t-il incrédule.

- Me tuer.

De mieux en mieux !

- Et en quel honneur ?! Je ne connais nul commandement pour lequel il serait permis de tuer ses subordonnés. Le sourire de Renji disparut.

- A la Onzième, tous les commandements mènent à la mort. Et ceux qui ne meurent pas... Zaraki-taïcho leurs brisent les jambes.

- Pour quelle raison ne t'a-t-il pas brisé les jambes ? Le noble ne voulait pas vraiment savoir la réponse, mais l'affirmation de son subordonné lui avait donné l'envie de lui démontrer la profondeur de sa stupidité.

- Pour le même motif de ma désobéissance... Silence. Décidément, Byakuya découvrait une facette insoupçonnée.

- Qui est ? Finit-il par demander en cachant la curiosité sous un ton détaché.

- J'ai été à l'encontre du Troisième commandement : « Jamais de noble, tu ne serviras ». Si vous ne m'aviez pas prit comme fukutaïcho, il m'aurait brisé... Je ne suis plus l'un de ses hommes.

Le roux eut un mouvement, il leva le menton désignant le dossier.

- Asa n'a pas eut ma chance... Je doute qu'il puisse de nouveau se battre de toute façon. Nous cherchons un huitième siège pour gérer les archives. Il fera un excellent travail... Après sa rééducation.

Pourtant quelque chose froissa le brun. L'autre parlait avec une telle certitude. Ce petit discours était très bien rodé, mais il n'allait pas bloquer un poste aussi primordial par bon sentiment.

- Donne-moi un seul argument valable pour lequel je ferais une telle chose. Renji inspira, comme s'il c'était attendu à pareil demande.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches taïcho... La shinigami qui a été tué portait le nom de Hayate Haoru. Elle était de la Cinquième division. Hayate est le nom de son mari. Son nom de jeune fille est Asa...

Le silence plana, et le regard du noble se fixa sur le dossier... Une pointe d'agacement persista en lui, alors qu'il plissait de façon infime les paupières. Il se figea dans une attitude neutre, alors que sa décision s'imposait d'elle-même.

Aucune autre demande n'aurait autant de valeur que celle-ci, peu importe les qualités que pouvaient posséder les autres candidats. Il était parfaitement injuste que le shinigami pâtisse d'avoir eut un geste héroïque, tout simplement insupportable qu'il soit renvoyé, presque tué par son supérieur pour avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire. Kuchiki sentit un vague sentiment de rage froide le traverser. Pouvait-il refuser ? En connaissant tous les tenants de l'histoire... Il ferait payer cette décision au capitaine de la Onzième.

- Tu te chargeras de sa formation. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. Levant finalement les yeux pour les planter sur son fukutaîcho, son expression hurlant qu'il l'écharperait au premier signe de triomphe sur son visage.

Renji s'inclina très bas.

- Je vous remercie de cette décision taîcho. Un sifflement l'avertit de ne pas pousser sa chance.

- Mets-toi immédiatement au travail ! Puis emporte ces dossiers aux archives au passage. Je n'en ais pas besoin.

Le roux s'exécuta promptement, il relâcha sa respiration après avoir refermé la porte après lui. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement, il manqua tomber et dû bondir en arrière pour échapper à la chute. Devant lui, Byakuya Kuchiki le toisait froidement.

- Que ce soit clair, ceci est la première et l'unique fois qu'une chose pareille se produit. Ne pense pas avoir le moindre contrôle sur mes décisions et mes choix. Je ne plierais plus jamais à tes caprices ! Siffla avec une colère le brun. Ce qui surprit son subordonné.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice ! S'écria-t-il bien trop fort, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il baissa la voix.

- Je veux dire, taïcho, il mérite cette place ! Se serait vraiment trop injuste qu'il perde tout.

- Change de ton. La voix froide claqua avec un début de fureur mal contenu.

Cette histoire était absurde ! Pourquoi Zaraki avait-il massacré un homme qui avait tenté de sauver sa sœur ? Par principe ? Fut un temps, il aurait laissé cette nouvelle lui couler sur le vernis de son indifférence. Le visage de Rukia passa devant ses yeux. Mais quel principe pouvait justifier une chose pareille ?! Ce barbare n'avait vraiment aucune limite !

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cette situation. S'agaça le roux.

Le noble ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, son fukutaîcho avait déjà obtenu son accord. Et au fond de lui, il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Il examina Renji, puis la colère retomba, l'émotion le laissa un peu surprit.

- Tu iras à la Quatrième, et tu me feras un compte-rendu de son état. Le noble disparut dans un shunpo, laissant le roux perdu et un peu fébrile.

Qu'est-ce qui prenait à son capitaine ?

***** AND THAT'S ALL ? *****

Ce premier chapitre est là pour planter un décor, mais la division de base de cette fiction demeure la Onzième ! Donc je ne compte pas insister spécialement sur notre roux et notre capitaine.

Ceux et celle qui souhaiteraient en apprendre plus sont libre de me le faire savoir par voie de review ! Oui, j'ai écris une suite au déplacement de Byakuya. Car après tout, il y aura des bouleversements à la Sixième division avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau shinigami ! Mais je précise que je ne reviendrais pas sur cette discussion entre Renji et Kuchiki. Je publierais dans un autre volet cette suite en parallèle, et encore si l'envie vous vient de la lire !

C'est une fiction en trois chapitres, tous bouclés ! J'espère vous intéresser ! J'ai toujours voulut lire quelque chose sur Kenpachi et Yumichika ! Donc au prochain chapitre !

Un transfert en catastrophe vers la Sixième division fait remonter de très vieille rancune à la Onzième ! Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autorité à la Onzième ?

Extrait :

« _- C'est quoi le problème ?! Lança-t-il perplexe vers son cinquième siège._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas..._

_- C'EST MOI LE PUTAIN DE CAPITAINE DANS CETTE DIVISION ! Hurla-t-il._

_- ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT NOUS FOUTTRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ CAPITAINE ?! IL AVAIT RAISON ! ET S'IL L'AVAIT PAS FAIT, JE LES AURAIS SAIGNE MOI-MÊME ! Rugit Yumichika._

_Kenpachi se leva violemment de sa place et le silence tomba, le cinquième siège blêmit._

_- Répète. Siffla Zaraki._

_Oh non, Yumichika n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Zaraki-taïcho n'était pas regardant sur la forme, jamais. Mais nulle ne pouvait contester sa supériorité entre ses murs._ »


	2. Chapter 2: Nul n'échappe au commandement

Auteur : Sekiryou Madhatter.

Personnages : Yumichika X Zaraki.

Résumé : Certain jour, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ce que ce dit Yumichika en retenant le frémissement de chair de poule qui passa dans son corps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tenté Zaraki Kenpachi. Voilà pourquoi Yumichika le prit comme étant la seule et unique leçon que lui donna son capitaine.

**Discipline à la Onzième**

Chapitre II : Nul n'échappe aux commandements !

Yumichika ne ressentait aucun soulagement, même après avoir donné le dossier de transfert à Renji. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le goût de dépit et de rage qui l'animait. Il n'était pas plus crédule que la moyenne, il savait parfaitement que le monde n'était pas un nuage rose et sucré dans lequel on pouvait mordre à loisir toute sa vie.

Il était du Soixante-treizième district, il savait que seul les forts, et les plus rusé gagnaient. Toute cette histoire ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction et sa foi dans les commandements de sa division. Les holows étaient des ennemis conventionnels, bien moins exécrable que les nobles.

Instinctivement, il les détestait déjà... Puis il avait apprit à les haïr profondément, véritablement, d'une façon quasi viscérale. Au delà du mépris, bien au delà, il ressentait en lui comme un océan de haine à leur égard. A la Onzième, on avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne pas se laisser tromper par l'apparence fluette du cinquième siège. Ayasegawa pouvait donner l'impression d'être fragile, efféminé, un peu trop... Plastique et narcissique.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Il était sanguin, versatile, belliqueux et dangereux. Une fois ou deux il avait entendu le surnom de serpent qu'on lui avait donné. Ses couleurs tapageuses étaient préventives, nulle ne pouvait empiéter impunément sur lui. Tous préféraient le voir excentrique, volubile et occupé à gérer la division ! Parce qu'il gérait la division. Avec peine, il faisait signer les dossiers à son capitaine, et se chargeait intégralement de classer tout ce qu'il y avait comme note et dossier. Yumichika était vif à répondre, acharné et silencieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Cependant, il y a une semaine de cela...

Son reiatsu avait explosé avec une telle force que certains hommes avaient décidé de ne pas trainer entre les murs de la division ce jour là.

- Comment ça ?! CONSEIL DE DISCIPLINE ?! Qui est le connard qui a avertit Zaraki-taïcho ?!

Ikkaku se gratta nerveusement la nuque, il voyait bien que l'autre était en train de déchirer la feuille de missive. Il avait pourtant essayé de la cacher sous une pile de dossier de la fukutaïcho. Le bonze ne le fixa pas droit dans les yeux, il avait apprit depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas le dévisager dans ce type de situation. L'autre se focalisait sur le premier qui croisait son regard.

- Zaraki-taïcho a été convoqué par le Soutaïcho. Il devait l'informer de la situation, c'est l'un de nos hommes. Soupira le troisième siège avec ennui. La chaise alla exploser contre le mur, juste à sa droite, Ikkaku ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Je sais parfaitement que Zaraki-taïcho a été convoqué, mais putain... IL VA JAMAIS AU CONVOCATION ! Hurla le paon. Alors qui ?! QUI ? QUI A ETE DIRE A TAICHO POUR ASA ?!

Yachiru était pâle et silencieuse, elle se mordait la lèvre.

- Ken-chan va devoir le punir... Mais il le mérite pas... Haoru-chan était jolie et toute douce avec Yachiru-chan... Yachiru-chan est toute triste... Mais Ken-chan veux pas écouter... Renifla la fukutaîcho en se tordant les doigts.

- Zaraki-taïcho l'aurait apprit tôt ou tard. On n'aurait pas put lui cacher. Lâcha Ikkaku dégouté.

La haute silhouette franchit la porte, et ne porta pas la moindre attention aux trois regards qui le fixèrent. Zaraki renifla, regardant ce qu'il restait d'une chaise qu'il avait acheté il y a moins d'un mois.

- Arrête de brailler, tu m'files la migraine.

- Vous pouvez pas le sanctionner taïcho ! Siffla estomaqué le paon. L'œil de son capitaine tomba sur lui, Kenpachi se figea en le dévisageant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- De quoi tu parles Ayasegawa ? Grinça-t-il.

_Il avait bu trop de saké la veille, le regard larmoyant de la rosée lui tapa sur les nerfs._

- Asa, notre nouveau huitième siège ! Ca fait deux ans que je cherche quelqu'un pour ce poste ! Putain ! Taïcho ! Vous ne pouvez pas le... Le... Il ne mérite pas un truc pareil ! Si ça avait été moi, je les aurais saignés ! Et vous aussi ! Qu'ils soient noble ou pas, ils méritaient de crever !

La douleur revint dans la tempe de Kenpachi, et l'aigreur dans son estomac. Il se sentait fatigué par cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de noter ça sur un coin de feuille d'abord ? C'est vrai qu'il devait faire un rapport au vieux sur l'affaire.

Il irait… Peut-être demain. Pour lui dire qu'il avait fait son boulot de capitaine. C'était ça le deal entre eux d'ailleurs ! Il châtiait comme il l'entendait les hommes de sa division et le Soutaïcho ne lui demandait jamais de compte ! Juste de l'informer qui était mort, ou « radié » de la Onzième. Lui il disait virer, le vieux maintenait « officieusement réorienter vers une autre division », les gars de la Onzième eux sifflaient que c'était se faire radier.

_Ah ! C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il avait autant bu la veille... Ouais... Asa..._

- Qu'est-ce ça peu te foutre que je le sanctionne ou pas ?! Grinça d'une voix rauque et déjà énervé son supérieur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! S'énerva le cinquième siège.

Ikkaku grimaça visiblement.

- Ken-chan doit pas faire de mal à Asa ! Rajouta la rosée alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage.

_Asa... Etait arrivé avec deux bouteilles d'un excellent saké. A vrai dire, sur le coup. Il ne savait même pas quel était son nom. Il lui avait dit que ce soir la pleine lune allait éclairer la Soul Society et qu'il voulait que leur dernier entretient ce fasse sous celle-ci. Et en quel honneur un être aussi insignifiant se permettait-il de venir lui proposer un truc pareil ?! Son reiatsu n'avait jamais attiré son attention avant, et même maintenant ce n'était pas le cas._

- Fiche-moi la paix avec ton Asa... J'en ai rien à foutre, il est plus de notre division. Lâchez-moi la grappe. Souffla Kenpachi en se massant les tempes d'une main.

_Heureusement qu'il avait apporté du saké, c'était sans doute un chic type. Très magnanime en vérité, il n'avait jamais rencontré un seul homme qui lui ait offert à boire avant de le laisser le massacrer. Asa avait expliqué en quelques mots qu'il était venu pour le conseil de discipline. Et qu'il espérait simplement boire un peu, avant d'en arriver là._

- Pourquoi Ken-chan fait du mal au gentil ? Pleura Yachiru en retenant son sanglot, reniflant bruyamment.

_Ce type était venu dans le but d'en finir. Un froid mordant avait envahit Zaraki, alors qu'il l'écoutait bafouiller en ricanant maladroitement que des nobles avaient égorgé sa sœur et qu'il avait fait pareil... Que ces types avaient trouvé un nouveau passe temps qui consistait à se baigner dans le sang de shinigami enceinte. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Quand cela c'était-il produit ? La veille ? Non, il y a deux jours. Mais personne ne lui disait jamais rien dans cette saleté de division !_ _Sa soeur ! C'était sa soeur ! Il n'avait qu'elle au monde ! Et..._ _Kenpachi n'avait pas bougé d'un cil alors qu'il chialait. Se reprenant difficilement, le shinigami n'avait pas reculé lorsqu'il c'était levé. La dernière chose que Kenpachi lui avait demandée, était si le saké était bon. Puis ils avaient été faire un tour, ensemble. Sous la lune._

- Tu crois que cette histoire me fait plaisir ?! J'ai autre chose à foutre ! Transfert ou jette son dossier ! J'm'en fiche ! L'affaire est classée ! Rageur il alla s'installer à son bureau.

- Pourquoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?! S'indigna fortement le cinquième siège. Il leva son attention sur Yumichika qui tremblait de fureur.

- C'est quoi le problème ?! Lança-t-il perplexe vers son cinquième siège.

- Vous ne pouvez pas...

- C'EST MOI LE PUTAIN DE CAPITAINE DANS CETTE DIVISION ! Hurla-t-il.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT NOUS FOUTTRE QUE VOUS SOYEZ CAPITAINE ?! IL AVAIT RAISON ! ET S'IL L'AVAIT PAS FAIT, JE LES AURAIS SAIGNE MOI-MÊME ! Rugit Yumichika.

Kenpachi se leva violemment de sa place et le silence tomba, le cinquième siège blêmit.

- Répète. Siffla Zaraki.

Oh non, Yumichika n'était pas assez fou pour ça. Zaraki-taïcho n'était pas regardant sur la forme, jamais. Mais nulle ne pouvait contester sa supériorité entre ses murs.

- Jettes-moi son putain de dossier Ayasegawa ! Le paon releva le menton dans un geste instinctif de fureur. Son supérieur esquiva un geste dans sa direction, il battit immédiatement en retraite avec une peur viscérale.

- Taïcho... Lança Ikkaku par réflexe.

- QUOI ? T'ES DE SON AVIS ?! Hurla Kenpachi. Le bonze ne bougea pas.

- C'est lâche et cruel comme décision ! Asa... Siffla le paon.

- Asa, Asa... Tu l'as baisé à ce point pour que tu chantes ces louanges ?! Tu me gonfles Yumichika ! Ton putain de huitième siège à tuer un homme désarmé, hors de champ de bataille, un putain de noble ! Il aurait put lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans le tuer ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuille le rejoindre, je te conseille de fermer ta gueule ! Je t'ai déjà dressé une putain de fois, c'est pas suffisant ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne encore la discipline ?!

Ikkaku dévisagea le paon qui devint livide. Leur supérieur fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Vas-y ! Provoque-moi encore une fois !

- Ken-chan ! Larmoya Yachiru.

- ASSIT ! Rugit son supérieur. Puis se fut comme s'il l'avait frappé, Ayasegawa s'écroula sur lui-même.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié ce que c'est d'avoir une laisse autour du cou ! L'ombre de son supérieur le fit suffoquer alors qu'il serrait rageusement les dents.

- Si tu tiens à savoir, c'est ton huitième siège qu'est venu m'chercher des noises ! Il m'a même gentiment offert à boire ! Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et je crois que c'est le seul à agir comme aurait dû le faire un membre de ma division ! Kenpachi fusilla chacun d'entre eux.

- Tu sais c'que j'crois ? Que ta la mémoire qui flanche et qu'j'devrais te rappeler la base ! Zaraki revint au paon.

- Tu comptais faire quoi ? Le planquer ?! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Prendre sa défense ?! Putain ! Tu tiens même pas debout ! C'est pas une larve de ton espèce qui va contester mes décisions ! SALETE DE MORVEUX !

La colère était montée graduellement dans ses veines.

_La soirée avait été horrible, il détestait faire ça ! « Dresser » les hommes de sa division, comme lui crachait froidement le Soutaicho. Sanctionner leurs écarts, étouffé dans l'œuf toute tentative... C'était son travail, tuer la vermine qu'il élevait. Il n'avait pas aimé levé son katana contre Asa._

Sa main c'était refermé sur les mèches soyeuses du paon, il le tira l'obligeant à se lever par la même occasion.

- C'est toi qui as fait entrée cette putain de larve dans ma division ! Je tolère qu'un seul exemplaire de vermine de ton espèce Ayasegawa !

Sa main se referma avec une facilité déconcertante autour du cou pâle, ses longs doigts pressèrent sa gorge. Il rapprocha le corps de son visage, et tout d'un coup...

Kenpachi fut frappé par une pulsion concupiscente très violente. Il lui sembla que la régularité des traits de son cinquième n'avait jamais été aussi visible qu'à ce moment précis. Il le tenait, telle une poupée de chair. Zaraki pouvait sentir battre le sang dans ses veines, au travers de son pouls affolé.

Yumichika était à sa merci, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours été. La respiration du paon était hachée et difficile, mais cela n'était pas dû uniquement au fait qu'il l'étranglait à moitié. Non, il y avait de la terreur et de l'horreur sur son visage. Ayasegawa avait réellement peur de lui à cet instant, comme si tout à coup toutes les années passées ici n'avaient aucune valeur.

La colère qui brûlait dans l'estomac de son supérieur s'évanouit. Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Yumichika ? Puis il sût d'où venait sa peur... L'autre pensait-il réellement qu'il lui ferait du mal à ce point là ? Était- il un pareil monstre ? Il n'était pas un grand sentimental non plus. Mais tout de même !

Il relâcha le paon, une exclamation aigüe de souffrance se fit entendre alors qu'il tombait lourdement.

- Ton Asa est à la Quatrième, j'me fais magnanime avec le temps parce que j'aurais dû l'envoyer en enfer... Arrange-toi pour le faire transférer dans une autre division si ça t'amuses. Moi, j'veux plus en entendre parler ! Se tenant la gorge, Yumichika inspira en toussant.

- Arrête d'me foutre en rogne. Marmonna Zaraki en se grattant nerveusement le haut de la joue gauche.

- Tu sais très bien c'que ça donne... Tu veux retenter l'expérience ? Lâcha-t-il d'un petit ton narquois. Ayasegawa eut un mouvement de recul et se plaqua contre le mur en se tassant sur lui-même.

- Non taïcho. Grinça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de huitième siège ici, j'ai été clair ?! Ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix.

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes, Yumichika se raidit en baissant la tête.

- Oui taïcho.

- La prochaine fois que tu brailles plus fort que moi en ma présence je te colle un cours particulier pour te rafraichir la mémoire. On est d'accord ?!

- Oui. Cracha-t-il avec colère.

- Oui qui ?! Grogna-t-il.

- Oui Zaraki-Taïcho. Yumichika articula en élevant la voix.

Et Kenpachi cru le revoir, le même gamin qui avait franchit la porte de sa division. Qui l'avait défié avec son attitude provocante, et qui avait compris bien trop tard tout ce que cela devait lui couter. Il soupira profondément. C'était bien une journée de merde.

- Maintenant debout...

Ayasegawa se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas ce qui le dégoutait le plus. La peur qui l'empêchait de respirer ou l'envie douloureuse qu'il avait de pleurer de rage. Kenpachi se pencha, sans doute dans le but de le remettre sur ses pieds.

- J'ai compris ! Merde ! Me touchez pas ! Lâcha-t-il avec panique en repoussant l'aide.

Il était faible, il l'avait toujours été, et il ne pourrait jamais devenir aussi fort que leur capitaine. Cet homme le dominerait même par delà la mort. Kenpachi se figea.

- Si tu ne me supporte pas Ayasegawa, rien ne t'oblige à rester dans ma division.

Il y avait quelque chose comme du regret dans la voix de son supérieur. Yumichika releva la tête et le fusilla au travers de ses prunelles humides.

- Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ?! Connard ! Rajouta en sifflant le paon.

L'insulte soulagea étrangement Kenpachi.

- N'importe où, où tes beaux yeux ouvriront des portes... Kenpachi ricana en grimaçant un sourire sardonique.

De blême, Yumichika devint rouge de fureur. Zaraki attrapa son col et le remit debout d'un mouvement brutal.

- Blague à part... C'est la dernière fois que tu me gueule dessus. Ajouta Kenpachi en le lâchant.

Leur capitaine se tourna et leva les mains en un geste rapide et impulsif.

- Ca va, j'ai rien fait de grave, me regarde pas avec cet air là Madarame ! Je blaguais juste, on s'en fiche des yeux d'Ayasegawa !... Putain, vous êtes lourd les mecs ! J'ai eu une soirée de merde avec votre huitième siège. Ce plouc est encore vivant ! Argua Kenpachi en grinçant des dents.

Ikkaku continuait de le fixer, si quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de son troisième siège Yumichika ne savait pas quoi. Le bonze plissa les yeux.

- Yumichika est cinquième siège, le responsable des sanctions pour les délits mineur c'est moi. D'où vous lui avez fait un cours de discipline taïcho ?

Le silence tomba, Kenpachi se raidit de façon imperceptible. Yumichika resta abasourdi de la question.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles... Marmonna Zaraki en cherchant un moyen de se soustraire à la discussion pénible qui allait suivre.

- Yumichika est arrivé avec moi, j'ai jamais eut vent de cours de discipline de votre part. C'est moi qui me charge des sanctions. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de lui rafraichir la mémoire ?!

- Il a menacé de me défigurer si je tapais encore sur un noble, voilà l'histoire ! T'es content ! S'époumona nerveusement Yumichika.

Kenpachi dû se retenir de grimacer un sourire, cette situation était un pur délire ! Il n'allait pas reprocher au paon d'enjoliver la réalité. Yachiru se dirigea vers le cinquième siège et enfouit son visage dans son uniforme. Les trois hommes se rendirent enfin compte qu'elle pleurait encore.

- Je veux voir Asa... Marmonna-t-elle.

Cette annonce clôtura en quelque sorte la dispute.

Et depuis, Yumichika avait envisagé toutes les solutions possibles. Celle de la Sixième avait été la plus réaliste à aborder. Cette histoire avait brassé de bien étrange souvenir, il se sentait nerveux.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Ikakku releva la tête pour l'accueillir.

- Alors ? Lança le troisième siège.

- Alors va crever la gueule ouverte ! Jura le paon en serrant les dents.

Jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Leur capitaine lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre crier.

- Je t'ai jamais vue comme ça avant. Souligna le bonze sans élever la voix. L'idée de poignarder purement et simplement Ikakku lui traversa l'esprit. Yumichika s'installa au bureau, le dos droit, il se plongea dans les papiers.

- Yumichika ?

- QUOI ?! Il déchira la feuille.

La peur l'envahit immédiatement, alors qu'il se traitait mentalement de tous les noms. Pourvu que Kenpachi ne l'ai pas entendu !

- Zaraki-taïcho est partit faire un tour avec notre fukutaïcho.

Madarame avait bien vue l'expression de lapin apeuré envahir son visage. Il n'avait jamais vue Yumichika se braquer de cette façon, tétanisé de terreur. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il inspira...

- Est-ce que... Je veux dire...

- Parle ! Sinon tais-toi ! Grinça le paon en essayant de lire ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Asa ?

Yumichika se figea et écarquilla les yeux en le dévisageant.

- Quelque chose ? Souffla-t-il abasourdi.

Ikakku se redressa.

- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! Je te jure ! C'est juste que, tu sais bien que Zaraki-taïcho est intraitable, mais il ne l'aurait jamais tué ! Alors pourquoi tu es si...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Il l'aurait pendu par les tripes s'il n'était pas blasé et fainéant ! Coupa le cinquième siège. Madarame eut un tic, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

- C'est quoi ton problème Yumichika ?! Je t'ai jamais entendu parler de Zaraki-taïcho de cette manière avant ! C'n'est pas un monstre non plus ! La Onzième à un code, et ceux qui viennent doivent s'y plier ! Point à la ligne !

Une grimace de fureur passa sur le visage incrédule du paon.

- Pas un monstre ?!

- T'as un problème avec la Onzième ?! Jura le bonze en se redressant, réellement énervé et tendu.

Yumichika le dévisagea, il avait toujours sut que l'autre c'était attaché à cette division. Non, qu'il avait offert son âme à leur capitaine.

- A moins que ce ne soit avec Zaraki-taïcho ?! Putain ! Yumichika ! Ton comportement discrédite ton supérieur ! Il a l'air de quoi lorsque tu remue ciel et terre pour couvrir les actes d'un homme qui a été radié !

Le sang monta si violemment au visage du brun qu'il en suffoqua. Yumichika se leva lentement, une lueur psychopathe dans les yeux.

- Penses-tu une seconde Ikakku, que voir des hommes ivres se baigner dans le sang de ta sœur de sang, ne soit pas un motif suffisant pour les tailler en pièce ?!

Le silence accueillit cette question.

- C'EST SUFFISANT ! Hurla le paon.

Un sourire effrayant lui monta aux lèvres, il baissa de nouveau la voix.

- Penses-tu une seconde Ikakku, que ce voir battre à mort, briser les os du corps, et jeter comme de la charogne dans un caniveau de sa division qui est en soit sa famille, pour avoir vengé l'assassinat de sa sœur, soit une sanction approprier ? Kenpachi lui a tout prit ! Cet homme lui avait confié sa vie ! Et il est incapable de comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille ! Cracha-t-il froidement.

Yumichika leva la main, désignant le bureau de leur supérieur.

- Zaraki Kenpachi est un monstre sanguinaire, habillé d'un haori de capitaine, et cintré de commandement à la con ! Sais-tu de quoi ton capitaine est capable ?! NON !

Ikakku décroisa les bras, il le regardait haleter.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors va-t-en. Putain, Yumichika, tu nous joue quoi là ? Tu viens pas de découvrir ce que c'était la Onzième, si ?

- Ta gueule... Siffla le brun.

L'autre s'agaça, il secoua la tête, la discussion avait trop durée.

- J'AI DIT TA GUEULE !

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi puérile et bouleversé. Yumichika tapa du pied, son corps se tendit de fureur. Partir ? Pour aller où ? Vers qui ? Partir ?! La Onzième il connaissait, les commandements ont les lui avaient ancré dans la chair, il vomissait de dégout à l'idée de se retrouver sans but hors de ce lieu maudit. Il avait payé ce qu'il devait, il se pliait quand il devait, alors il restait ! Il resterait ! Il posera des fleurs sur la tombe de ce monstre ! Parce qu'il le connaissait, parce qu'il devait le faire.

- Yumichika ?

Son reiatsu l'enveloppa, il haleta. Zaraki Kenpachi lui avait tout prit ! TOUT !

L'âme d'Ikakku, la raison d'Ikakku, le dévouement d'Ikakku ! Lui n'avait rien ! Il lui avait prit sa dernière trace de dignité ! Il avait fait de lui une poupée vide et sans but ! Humilier, rabaisser, utiliser...

Pour après lui dire : Rien ne te retient ! Je ne veux pas de toi, tu es bien trop faible ! Il l'avait prit parce qu'il était faible, et il l'avait jeté parce qu'il était faible ! Le bonze fut stupéfait et atterré, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun en crise de nerf d'une telle violence.

Des larmes de rage cascadaient sur ses joues, un son aigu de fureur lui brisa la voix. Kenpachi fatigué poussa la porte et resta interdit. Yumichika releva la tête pour le fixer, il ne manquait plus que son bourreau !

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? La voix rauque et grave de leur capitaine lui prit un hoquet.

Ayasegawa avait cessé de penser avec cohérence. Quelque chose en lui c'était révolté au point de se briser. D'un doigt puéril et vengeur il pointa le troisième siège. Respirant difficilement par le nez.

- M'a dit... De partir... Division ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix si haute qu'elle lui donnait mal à la gorge.

Était- ce donc la seule chose qui lui était permis de faire à la Onzième ? Partir ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester auprès d'eux tous ?! Il avait les lèvres pâles.

- Pourquoi ? Fit abasourdi Kenpachi.

Ikakku était encore sous le choc de voir Yumichika en larme.

- Asa ! Marmonna le paon en inspirant violemment.

- Il est mort ? Interrogea leur supérieur.

- Nan ! S'exclama le cinquième siège, la vision brouillée et la tête bourdonnante du martèlement de son sang dans ses tempes.

- Alors pourquoi tu partirais ? Zaraki ne comprenait plus rien.

Yumichika tituba les quelques pas entre eux, et posa son visage dans son haori, sanglotant. Il leva un regard accusateur sur le bonze.

- Qu'est-ce tu lui as dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Juste que s'il aimait pas la division, ni vous qu'il pouvait se faire muter ailleurs. Cracha d'un ton énervé et incertain Ikakku.

Kenpachi roula de l'oeil vers le plafond. C'était bien sa chance ! Devoir gérer une crise sentimentale de son cinquième siège.

- Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime... Marmonna-t-il indécis au bon terme utilisé.

- Nan ! C'est vot' faute ! Jura Yumichika en secouant la tête.

Kenpachi ricana.

- Laisse tombé, j'suis pas l'genre d'Ikakku. T'as vue ma tronche ?! Yumichika explosa plus en sanglot.

- P'tain ! J'ai pas d'patience ! Yumichika arrête de chialer comme une gonzesse! J'AI HOREUR DE CA ! Aboya-t-il sur la fin.

Il avala de travers et se mit à tousser, la main calleuse se posa sur ses mèches brunes.

- Excuses-toi Ikakku ! Lança Kenpachi excédé.

- L'en a rien à foutre de moi ! Couina Yumichika en levant le visage sur l'uniforme.

Son maquillage coulait.

- Mais si, mais, si ! Il est désolé comme une pierre ! Se pressa d'ajouter Kenpachi en dévisageant le bonze.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Marmonna le troisième siège inquiet.

Il s'avança, secouant la tête de désapprobation.

- Yumichika, purée... T'es en train de te moucher dans le haori de notre capitaine...

Le paon sursauta, il dévisagea Ikakku. Il renifla bruyamment, serra les dents.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai couché avec lui, et c'était un bien meilleur coup que toi ! Siffla Yumichika avec méchanceté.

Les oreilles de Kenpachi sonnèrent, un sourire idiot lui monta aux lèvres. Le brun se détacha de lui, soufflant doucement. Il se frotta le nez, ses paupières battirent de longues minutes, puis il soupira. Redevenant brutalement calme.

Ikakku devint livide, son regard allait du paon à son capitaine, et faisait le chemin inverse.

- On peut savoir maintenant pourquoi tu chialais ? Lança Kenpachi intrigué de le voir s'éloigner.

Yumichika passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage.

- Je suis las de voir que les seuls hommes auxquels je porte de la valeur passent leur temps à me dire de foutre le camp.

- T'as couché avec lui !? Jura enfin Ikakku qui reprenait tout juste l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- Pourquoi lui, comment t'as put ?! S'exclama le bonze en élevant la voix.

Un sourire malveillant illumina le visage de Yumichika.

- Quatrième commandements : A ton capitaine, tu obéiras ! Zaraki sursauta, écarquillant les yeux à son tour.

C'était un mensonge éhonté !

- Le prochain connard qui me dit de le quitter je lui ouvre le ventre et je me baigne dans son sang ! Les deux shinigamis restèrent silencieux en le voyant claquer la porte.

- Vous avez couché avec Yumichika ?! Kenpachi ouvrit la bouche, fixa Ikakku en essayant d'effacer le sourire qui lui venait au souvenir.

- On peut se battre pour régler cette histoire ?

La proposition surgit de ses lèvres. L'honneur du bonze était touché, mais quelque part il s'en fichait royalement. C'était de bonne guerre après tout, à l'époque il ignorait qu'ils étaient proche à ce point là. Comment résister à Ayasegawa ? Il n'était pas bonze, lui...

*** AND THAT'S ALL***

Révélation à la Onzième ? Zaraki Kenpachi ne laisse pas ses hommes faire tout et n'importe quoi ! Contrairement à ce que pourrais penser les autres divisions, c'est un capitaine qui tient toute ses responsabilités. Il suffit de si peu, pour que le passée remonte à la surface ! Et si cette histoire de transfert, était l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus le passé du Cinquième siège de la Onzième ?

Extrait :

« _- Tu as démoli un bar, tué deux hommes... Trois. Tu crois qu'on fait des trucs pareils dans les beaux quartiers ?! Siffla Kenpachi._

_Yumichika pâlit, écarquillant les yeux. Ces types l'avaient provoqué ! Puis l'idée que ces imbéciles pouvaient être d'une famille noble lui effleura l'esprit. Allait-il devoir quitter le Gotei ? Allait-il être jugé pour meurtre ?!_

_- Ca fait désordre... On t'a pas dressé ma parole ! Il fout quoi Ikakku ?_

_Yumichika eut un mouvement de tout son corps et se détacha de lui._

_- Je ne suis le chien de personne ! Cracha-t-il avec une colère stupéfiante._

_- T'es d'ma division ! Alors tant que tu sauras pas te tenir, tu porteras une laisse ! Avec une facilité déconcertante Zaraki immobilisa le paon et le jeta sur son épaule._

_- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla son cadet._ _Deux secondes plus tard, la douleur sourde lui coupa le souffle. Il porta la main à sa tête, clignant des yeux. Il lui avait collé une claque sur la tête ! Puis se mis en route._ »


	3. Chapter 3: Tenter le diable et payer

Auteur : Sekiryou Madhatter.

Personnages : Yumichika X Zaraki.

Résumé : Certain jour, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ce que ce dit Yumichika en retenant le frémissement de chair de poule qui passa dans son corps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tenté Zaraki Kenpachi. Voilà pourquoi Yumichika le prit comme étant la seule et unique leçon que lui donna son capitaine.

**Discipline à la Onzième**

Chapitre III : Tenter le Diable et payer le prix!

"FLASH"

Il détestait devoir traverser ces longues rues où les échoppes de mauvais goût se côtoyaient. Fréquenter par une large populace de shinigami de l'Académie. Ne voulant pas se fondre dans la masse, il avait très vite retiré son uniforme pour mettre sa dernière acquisition, un kimono de luxe qui faisait ressortir la couleur violine de ses prunelles. Cela faisait presque huit mois qu'il devait porter cette horreur démodée et mal coupée qu'était l'uniforme des shinigamis. Alors dès qu'il en avait l'occasion Yumichika Ayasegawa s'en délestait et filait s'acheter des vêtements bien plus chatoyant.

Yumichika jeta avec une hargne, difficilement contrôlable, le corps de l'imbécile qui l'avait insulté. Puis sa colère s'évapora instantanément en voyant la dépouille tenir au dessus du sol, à plus de trente centimètre. La surprise dura juste trois seconde, puis la terreur coula dans ses veines. Ayasegawa se demanda instantanément ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

C'était un groupe d'inconscient qui avait osé l'aborder. Quatre hommes, visiblement ivre. L'un d'eux avait eut le regard attiré par les couleurs chatoyantes du kimono du shinigami novice, et avant que Yumichika ne puisse réajuster l'une de ses mèches...

Ces détritus lui avaient demandé combien il prenait pour la nuit. Démolir le bar n'était pas une bonne idée, mais cela avait eut le mérite de le soulager de sa rage. Et il avait bien l'intention de battre à mort l'homme qui pleurait contre le mur... Oui, celui qui avait rigolé à gorge déployé en lui passant une main autour des hanches. Le paon allait lui faire regretter d'avoir posé le regard sur lui, d'avoir songé une seule seconde à l'accoster, d'avoir posé la main sur un centimètre carré de son anatomie.

Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne constate que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la Onzième division, jeta la dépouilla qu'il venait de recevoir, l'homme glissa le long du mur et ne bougea plus.

- Hey bah ! En voilà des manières ! Il y avait de la surprise et une forme d'enthousiasme dans sa phrase.

Son capitaine fit un pas, enjambant un corps.

- On m'avait rabattu les oreilles sur les débordements des officiers de ma division... J'pensais pas qu't'en faisait partit ! Ricana-t-il.

Zaraki coula un regard indescriptible sur la taille du brun. Il le reconnaissait, c'était celui qui accompagnait le chauve qui était venu se battre contre lui. Ikakku ? Kenpachi renifla avec dédain.

Il est vrai que le gamin avait demandé un poste. Madarame avait affirmé que ce dernier était assez fort pour ça. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment rechigné à le laisser entrer dans la division.

- Tu sais que tes bêtises me retombent dessus ? A cette question, un sourire de malade monta sur le visage du capitaine.

Le petit brun avait pourtant l'air... Fragile. Dans ce kimono luxueux et coloré, qui pouvait dire qu'il était un modeste shinigami ? Il avait cette façon de se tenir debout, serrant le bras droit sur son torse, l'autre main dans les cheveux. Une posture légèrement inclinée et hautaine.

- Si t'as envie de te battre, j'ai du temps. Ajouta-t-il.

Yumichika n'était pas suicidaire ! Il était incapable de se tenir à côté du capitaine de la Onzième lorsque ce dernier enlevait son bandeau. Le paon inspira, d'un geste nerveux il se passa la main dans les cheveux, long, ils lui coulaient jusque dans le bas du dos. La situation n'était pas fameuse, les corps n'étaient même pas froid, il ne pouvait pas nier son implication.

- Non merci. La réponse était courte et froide.

Il considérait Zaraki Kenpachi pour ce qu'il était. Soit un homme dangereux... Et puissant. La puissance l'excitait toujours. Une main attrapa la sienne, il grimaça en se retenant de reculer. Zaraki avait franchit la distance.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son capitaine.

Grinça Kenpachi, remarquant l'agacement qui passa sur le visage de son cadet.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Lâcha le brun en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui le tenait. Yumichika n'avait jamais été adepte des formalités et des titres. Il détestait les nobles pour cela.

- Tu as démoli un bar, tué deux hommes... Trois. Tu crois qu'on fait des trucs pareils dans les beaux quartiers ?! Siffla Kenpachi.

Yumichika pâlit, écarquillant les yeux. Ces types l'avaient provoqué ! Puis l'idée que ces imbéciles pouvaient être d'une famille noble lui effleura l'esprit. Allait-il devoir quitter le Gotei ? Allait-il être jugé pour meurtre ?!

- Ca fait désordre... On t'a pas dressé ma parole ! Il fout quoi Ikakku ?

Yumichika eut un mouvement de tout son corps et se détacha de lui.

- Je ne suis le chien de personne ! Cracha-t-il avec une colère stupéfiante.

- T'es d'ma division ! Alors tant que tu sauras pas te tenir, tu porteras une laisse ! Avec une facilité déconcertante Zaraki immobilisa le paon et le jeta sur son épaule.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla son cadet.

Deux secondes plus tard, la douleur sourde lui coupa le souffle. Il porta la main à sa tête, clignant des yeux. Il lui avait collé une claque sur la tête ! Puis se mis en route.

Cela était exceptionnel ! Voir Zaraki Kenpachi trimballer quelqu'un d'autre que Yachiru Kusajishi sur son épaule, tenait du miracle. Yumichika se débattit encore un peu, il reçut deux autres claques encore plus violente et humiliante.

Le paon s'étouffa presque lorsque son supérieur le jeta par terre. Son postérieur hurla de souffrance, il était étourdit. Zaraki rigola en le regardant, le jeune homme avait les cheveux en pétard, son kimono était défait et froissé.

- Je suis sensé te filer un blâme... Mais c'était que de la vermine. Rigola Kenpachi avec un amusement non feint.

Yumichika jeta un regard en direction de la porte. L'autre l'avait ramené à la Onzième division. Il allait le mettre en détention ? Ou pas ?

- Puis t'as vue ta tenue ?! C'pas étonnant qu'ils t'ont pris pour l'une de ces tafioles qui se vendent. Finit par tranché son supérieur.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Jura Yumichika alléguant à son argument un coup de pied dans le genou de son supérieur.

C'était la zone la plus proche qu'il pouvait atteindre. Kenpachi s'écroula en retenant de justesse sa plainte de douleur.

- T'es une vraie saloperie !

Sifflant son supérieur attrapa les mèches sombres à sa portée et tira si violemment vers lui, que le brun suivis et se retrouva à sa portée. Il ne c'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce que le petit brun ose une chose pareille.

- Voyons, voyons, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?! Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

Haletant, Yumichika le fusilla de son regard gorgée de rage et de larmes de souffrance. C'est qu'il lui avait arraché des mèches ! Puis l'expression de Kenpachi se fit un peu plus pensive.

Et Zaraki relâcha sa prise, ce qui laissa l'autre se vautrer. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne le basculement... La main vint serré sa nuque et la langue se glisser entre ses lèvres. Pour moins Yumichika aurait hurlé et se serait débattu, pourtant il ne fit rien. Abasourdi de cette approche il tenta juste de reculer, mais la main fit le tour de sa taille et il se retrouva presque étouffé par la prise.

Zaraki Kenpachi était un homme de très haute stature. Un véritable géant, du haut de ses 2,02 m. Lorsque l'autre reprit sa respiration en s'écartant une grimace de rage déformait les traits du paon.

- Batard ! Siffla Yumichika entre ses dents.

Un soupir sonore passa les lèvres de son supérieur.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser menu... T'as le choix, soit je te file la raclée de ta vie et t'es pas sûr de pouvoir un jour tenir un katana, soit on passe un moment agréable pour nous deux... Enfin autant que je pourrais rendre ça passable pour toi. Dit sur un ton sérieux Kenpachi.

Encore affalé sur le brun, Kenpachi se gratta la joue gauche avec un peu de gêne.

- Tu remarqueras qu'j'ai pas mon katana... Faudra que je te brise les os à mains nues... Et j'pense que tu ne voudras pas être défiguré. Pas vraie ? Sa seigneurie en kimono de luxe ?! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin et... Subjectif ?

Un homme pareil était donc capable de prendre un tel ton ?!

- Vous plaisantez ! Jura le brun en sentant sa gorge s'assécher.

Kenpachi resta immobile, puis il posa de nouveau son regard sur lui.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de proposition... Mais ça me ferait vraiment chier de te latter sans mon katana. Yach' l'a prit pour faire je sais pas quoi avec... Si t'insiste, j'peux te rendre boiteux et on s'arrête là.

En disant cela, il commença à se redresser. Près à changer de répertoire, même si cela l'ennuyait. C'est vrai qu'il s'était dit qu'il allait faire passer le goût aux imbéciles qui donnaient l'occasion au vieux de lui infliger de longues heures de séance de kido.

Mais lorsqu'il avait posé son attention sur le brun... Dans ce kimono. Il était scandaleusement beau et fier ! Même le meilleur prostitué n'avait pas l'arrogance de ce gamin.

- Putain, j'ai pas le choix alors ! Grinça le brun.

Kenpachi eut une moue de surprise. Jusqu'ici il se fichait des cicatrises qu'il avait sur le visage, mais de toute évidence son aspect posait problème. Il écarquilla l'œil visible... Il n'était pas assez beau pour le gamin !

- J'te pensais pas regardant, tu traine bien avec le chauve, non ? Le coup de pied s'écrasa avec rage sur l'entre jambe de son supérieur qui en eut le souffle coupé.

- On est pas ensemble connard ! Rugit le brun. Pour moins Zaraki avait déjà tué.

De sa main gauche il attrapa le visage du brun, et avec une colère réelle il lui frappa l'arrière du crâne contre le sol. Une fois, deux, la troisième fois le corps se ramollit un peu. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il se retenait.

« Ne pas tuer ses subordonnés hors d'un champ de combat. Règle numéro trois » lui souffla la voix autoritaire du Sotaicho.

- T'es lourd... Fit la voix étouffée dans sa main.

Il était encore conscient ? Cette idée le fit lâcher prise. Yumichika grimaça sans bouger, il cligna des paupières un instant. La douleur carillonnait dans sa tête.

- T'es coriace. Remarqua le capitaine.

- Sans blague ! Putain ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse. Souffla Yumichika en se mordant la lèvre.

Un sourire de triomphe passa sur le visage de Kenpachi.

L'autre eut un vertige lorsque la poigne l'aida à se relever contre sa volonté. Il trébucha maladroitement alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une pièce attenante. Bien plus tard, il apprendrait que cette chambre était celle réservé au fukutaicho de la division.

Il lui avait ouvert la tête ! Étourdit, il fut surprit que son supérieur le pousse dans le futon. La gêne lui monta à la gorge lorsque ce dernier poussa les bords de son kimono. C'était quoi ça ?

La main se posa sur son torse, les doigts effleurèrent son ventre. Puis la caresse s'arrêta là. Zaraki observa un instant le corps souple sous lui, il inspira et chassa les divagations qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Prenant place au-dessus de lui, il plongea le visage dans le cou fragile et mordit tout en laissant ses mains se saisir du désir non éveillé.

Yumichika avait pensé... Qu'il le prendrait directement. Il s'agita et impulsivement le brun alla serrer les mains qui s'affairaient sans douceur sur lui. L'autre était bien plus grand et imposant que lui. Il avait du mal à respirer alors que le feu d'une honte cuisante lui brûlait la gorge.

- HEY ! S'écria-t-il en sursautant et geignant malgré lui. L'autre démarrait fort, vraiment.

Zaraki ricana doucement sans pour autant ralentir son rythme.

- J'ai parlé de passer un moment agréable, non ?

Arg ! C'est qu'il lui faisait mal l'imbécile à le tenir aussi fort et... Il frissonna lorsque la langue glissa sur son téton. La douleur perça lorsque les crocs se plantèrent dans le bouton de chair, puis la chaleur se répandit juste après sous l'attention de la langue joueuse.

- J'suis pas de nature patiente, alors... Fit la voix rauque à son oreille.

Yumichika se sentit réellement dépité et rageur. Alors quoi ? Il lui serrait bien trop fort les bijoux de familles et il mordait bien trop fort. Mais serait-ce judicieux de lui dire qu'il se prenait comme un pied ?

Yumichika écarquilla les yeux à l'idée que l'autre pouvait tout aussi bien lui arracher à main nue ce qu'il tenait. Sachant où se trouvait ses intérêts, soit entre les mains de Zaraki Kenpachi, il grimaça un sourire de circonstance.

- On passe à la suite... Marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Puis la poigne s'adoucit totalement, il réajusta sa prise sur le désir de son cadet qui soupira de surprise. Les bruits qui résonnaient étaient embarrassants et faisaient rougir Yumichika.

C'était bien mieux comme ça, à vrai dire... C'était même trop. Le regard du brun se voila un peu.

Sons de chair rabattu, de plaintes mal étouffées, de respiration haletante. Il ne remarqua même pas que son aîné se glissait pensivement deux doigts dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas si mal comme ça, juste vraiment étrange, et douloureux sur les bords.

La douleur le fit trembler alors qu'il retenait son exclamation. Il se mordit la lèvre, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, alors que l'intrus continuait son exploration. Ça faisait un mal de chien !

Kenpachi grogna de contrariété, toute cette affaire lui semblait bien compliquée. L'autre était bien trop étroit !

- Détends-toi bordel. Siffla-t-il.

Se détendre ?! Alors qu'il lui mettait un truc aussi profondément dans le corps sans préparation en plus ! Jurant Zaraki se retira et tendit la main vers un meuble pas loin, et fouillant il revint avec un flacon. Il en versa une portion généreuse et sa main devint visqueuse.

L'intrusion fut plus facile, mais non sans résistance. Prenant sur lui, le jeune homme haletait en serrant les dents. Il agrippa les épaules de son capitaine lorsque ce dernier lui écarta un peu trop les jambes à son goût.

Le reste s'annonçait abominable... Pourtant, l'autre ne se glissa pas en lui, non. Kenpachi ajouta un autre doigt dans le but de le préparer. Cette vision était assez excitante, puisque les jambes de son cadet tremblaient convulsivement.

Il fit une chose qui arracha un cri de surprise à son subordonné. Il s'inclina et plongea les crocs dans l'intérieur de la cuisse. Une autre morsure fit sursauter le brun qui lui agrippa les cheveux.

Cette sensation là, le détournait de la souffrance de ses entrailles. Zaraki reprit son massage de sa main droite et des sons bien plus attrayants montèrent du corps qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

Kenpachi s'humidifia la lèvre inférieur en se relevant, il avait remplit sa condition. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps ! Il défit sa ceinture, le soulagement et l'excitation le firent grogner lorsqu'il étala une bonne quantité d'huile sur sa peau sensible. Il releva un peu les hanches de son cadet qui s'affala en arrière à cause du mouvement.

Malgré la préparation, il dû insister pour forcer le passage. Un sifflement d'agacement monta de Kenpachi alors qu'il serrait les dents en poursuivant son avancé.

L'autre s'arqua en retenant difficilement un cri guttural, son aîné s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Il attira le brun vers lui et lui souleva les jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules.

Suffoquant un peu, Yumichika ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Peu importe ce que faisait son supérieur, il était bien trop imposant !

Le nouvel angle trouvé Kenpachi reprit son avancée et la plainte monta même si cette dernière était moins aiguë.

- Détends-toi. Grogna son supérieur.

Un rire éperdu monta de Yumichika.

- Essaie avant de t'enfiler connard ! Lâcha-t-il en tapant d'un poing rageur sur le bras à sa portée.

Cette idée absurde lui tordit l'estomac alors que la souffrance refusait de refluer.

- P'tain... J'ai pas mit la moitié... Jura Kenpachi.

L'autre pâlit. Il se retira juste un peu, et poussa lentement de nouveau, puis se retira encore.

- Allez, allez, allez... Marmonna l'autre en l'encourageant d'une voix basse.

La résistance ne faiblit pas réellement, un son étranglé de protestation monta du brun alors qu'il grimaçait un peu plus à chaque avancé.

- Aaaaaah ! Ah... Yumichika serra les dents en portant la main à ses lèvres pour taire les sons qu'il émettait.

Kenpachi vacilla et sa main gauche lui servit d'appui, l'autre serrant la cuisse droite du corps dans lequel il tentait de pénétrer. L'étau lui prit un hoquet alors qu'il se retenait de pousser trop durement.

- Oh putain, t'es... Il serra les dents et donna un nouveau coup de hanche.

La nausée noua l'estomac du paon. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et il serra les dents jusqu'à avoir mal à la tête.

- Juste... Un peu... Haletant, Kenpachi s'arrêta brutalement.

Le contact de la main contre son visage le ramena un peu.

- C'est quoi... Ton nom déjà ?

Il fronça les sourcils en inspirant profondément, luttant et tremblant de tout son corps contre la pénétration douloureuse.

- Ayasegawa... Ayasegawa Yumichika. Haleta-t-il.

Il se rendit à peine compte que son capitaine ôtait l'une de ses jambes de ses épaules, des mains se refermèrent sur les parties charnues puis les écartèrent en positionnant sa hanche un peu plus basse.

D'un mouvement de rein très brusque Zaraki s'enfonça profondément, prenant au passage un cri perçant qui resta suspendu dans l'air. Deux secondes plus tard, un mouvement lui arrachait une plainte aiguë.

Il fallait être masochiste pour accepter de coucher avec Kenpachi !

Il plia la jambe de son cadet avec une facilité déconcertante, le faisant se tourner de façon étrange. L'angle ne lui disait rien du tout, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment sa jambe avait put se retrouver sur l'épaule droite de son capitaine, et l'autre... Entre les jambes de Zaraki a genou.

La pression dans ses entrailles avait juste un peu diminué, et il soupira presque en sentant le désir imposant le quitter. Pour revenir en une lente poussée qui le fit se cambrer, en lui coupant le souffle. Le frisson le secoua lorsque la langue se glissa dans le creux de son genou posé sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Il se crispa de plaisir lorsque l'autre mordit la zone sensible.

Zaraki pouvait sentir les contractions de l'étau autour de lui, il se retira et revint encore, changeant le rythme des poussées. Kenpachi pensait avoir trouvé le bon angle et alternait de petits coups de hanche à de longue pénétration. Il recula jusqu'à la moitié et s'enfonça en soulevant le corps contre lui.

- Ca va ?

A cette question l'autre laissa juste filer un chapelet de plainte, la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, et ses mains froissaient difficilement l'uniforme de son supérieur. Il protesta mollement lorsque pour la troisième fois il changea sa position, faisant monter ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Un instant Yumichika cru qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsqu'il l'écrasa contre lui. Ses lèvres devinrent bleues à cause de la douleur, il devait toucher tout ce qu'il avait comme organe interne.

- Juste... Comme... Ca... Marmonna-t-il en donnant un coup de rein insignifiant qui prit un petit cri perçant à Yumichika. Véritable jappement de souffrance.

Kenpachi plongea le visage dans les mèches brunes, gémissant profondément de bien être.

- Bientôt finit... Haleta son supérieur.

Le capitaine ne réagit pas vraiment en sentant les ongles s'agripper à son dos.

- Oh putain ! Oui ! Grogna Zaraki en sentant les spasmes faire se resserrer l'intimité.

Il se retira et plongea de nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit totalement plaqué contre son bassin. Yumichika se cambra et trembla en se déversant contre le torse de l'autre homme.

Une main vint lui tenir la nuque, il eut du mal à détacher ses mains qui tenait l'uniforme au point de lui blanchirent les jointures. Et les coups de hanche de son supérieur devinrent réellement brutaux, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus de voix pour crier.

La brûlure lui gagna le bas ventre, et la sensation de flottement l'envahit, il se ramollit incapable de tenir le rythme.

- C'est bon pas vrai... Ricana l'autre entre deux coups de reins.

- Trop... Pro...fond... Contre toute attente, il le sentit se retirer et ne pas revenir totalement.

Mais l'épaisseur coulissante continua ses mouvements sans que Yumichika ne sache vraiment comment il faisait pour le soulever, le tenir et le faire glisser sur lui avec une telle aisance.

La brûlure le fit grimacer, puis un seul cri de jouissance lui échappa lorsque le doigt se glissa en lui, venant presser la boule de nerf en lui. La pression continue contre sa prostate et la sensation de ce corps imposant glissant lui firent perdre la raison. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté pareil mélange. Martyrisant le nœud de nerf d'un doigt avide,

Kenpachi ne se gênait plus pour laisser libre court à ses coups de hanches endiablés.

- Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié ! Lâcha-t-il en convulsant presque autant de douleur que de plaisir.

Il n'entendit pas vraiment le rire guttural qui résonna dans la pièce, et ses protestations furent étouffées par un baiser vorace auquel il ne put pas échapper. Puis haletant et suffoquant il se contracta si fort qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait tout simplement cesser de battre.

L'orgasme ne dura que quelques minutes mais cela lui parut une éternité dans le supplice de sensation contradictoire qui le submergeait. Le paon s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, sa respiration saccadée lui brûlait les poumons. Il grogna lorsque le corps le quitta définitivement.

- T'es un sacré coup... Souffla Zaraki en s'échouant juste à côté de lui.

Le capitaine de la Onzième le regarda pensivement, puis d'un geste... Tendre ? Il réajusta les pans de son kimono. Yumichika n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre, il fut cependant reconnaissant lorsque son aîné posa une couverture sur lui. Et le sommeil le gagna très vite.

o*O*O*o _ o*O*O*o

Yumichika avait mal dans les moindres recoins de sa personne. Il se demanda même s'il pourrait remarcher normalement. Le paon retint sa respiration lorsque la paume large passa dans ses mèches en une caresse tendre.

Un frisson violent le secoua et lui noua l'estomac. Il eut une sorte de nausée brûlante, alors qu'il blêmissait. Ce que l'autre lui avait fait était quelque chose d'indicible ! Comment pouvait-on offrir une telle jouissance douloureuse ? Plutôt mourir que réitéré pareille expérience !

La porte coulissa et la petite rosée fit quelques pas, aussitôt Kenpachi se tourna vers elle.

- Où t'étais ? Cracha-t-il énervé.

- Yachiru-chan voulait voir si le katana de Ken-chan pouvait être réparé...

La fukutaïcho avança, réellement intrigué pour le coup. Elle poussa l'immense corps du capitaine pour voir la nouvelle recrue, Yumichika découvrit par la même occasion son surnom.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Chou-san ? Il faut emmener Chou-san se faire soigner ? Ken-chan préfère s'occuper de lui ? [chou [ちょう] : Papillon en Français]

- Il a besoin de repos, laisse le tranquille. Va jouer ailleurs.

Grommela Zaraki en l'attrapant par le col, la soulevant comme un paquet.

- NAN ! Yachiru-chan ne partira pas ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Ken-chan trouve quelqu'un de beau et le garde que pour lui avant de lui dire de partir ! Cette fois-ci on le garde ! Yachiru a parlé ! Yachiru veut ! Ken-chan fait !

Il la lâcha de surprise. Il soupira profondément en se grattant la nuque.

- On n'en a déjà parlé... Je ne garderais jamais personne contre son gré, ce n'est pas un jouer. Il partira quand il ira mieux.

- Il restera ! S'écria la fillette avec véhémence.

- Dis ! Tu resteras ! Il veut rester ! Il veut ! Chou-san veut rester ! Yachiru veut que Chou-san reste et Chou-san restera, et...

- Ayasegawa. Coupa Kenpachi. Il s'appelle Ayasegawa, et ce n'est pas un papillon. Yachiru, les gens...

-Chou-san veut... Elle éleva à son tour la voix.

- YACHIRU ! Le cri résonna dans la pièce, elle se figea de stupeur alors que la main levé restait suspendu au dessus d'elle. Kenpachi avait été à deux doigts de la gifler. Elle fondit en larmes.

- Pourquoi Ken-chan veut jamais garder les gens qu'il aime bien ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois il leur fait du mal ?! Ken-chan fera aussi du mal à Yachiru-chan ?! Il lui dira de partir ?! Yachiru veut pas que Ken-chan finisse seul ! Il est beau, Ken-chan l'aime bien, alors il reste ! Je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il reste ! Se mit-elle à scander de sa voix criarde. S

on reiatsu se mit à onduler autour d'elle, l'air devint suffoquant.

- SILENCE ! Rugit le paon en se redressant.

Il agrippa sa tête à pleine main, puis respira de façon bruyante. Et contre toute attente, la fillette se jeta sur lui, l'encerclant de ses bras.

- Pardon ! Yachiru-chan ne criera plus. Marmonna-t-elle.

Son reiatsu retomba brutalement.

- Voilà pourquoi on ne peut garder personne ! Tu es incapable de te contrôler ! Tu finiras par le tuer ! Cracha Kenpachi en la fusillant.

- Mais...

- Il n'est pas assez fort pour supporter ton reiatsu et le mien. Trancha-t-il froidement.

Elle semblait désœuvrée.

- Lâche-le ! Il l'arracha littéralement.

Et Yumichika pris une profonde inspiration, il glissa par terre en toussant.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, la fillette continua de le regarder se débattre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?! Tu ne t'approche de personne jusqu'à ce que tu arrive à te contrôler entièrement. Ne touche pas les shinigamis.

Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de Yachiru.

- S'il te plaît, Ken-chan... S'il te plaît... On peut le garder... On peut...

- Non. Cracha-t-il froidement.

- S'il...

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il la secoua avec brutalité, elle hoqueta en criant faiblement.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais le tuer ! Tu vas le tuer ! Nous le tuerons tous les deux avec notre reiatsu! Fais ça entré dans ta tête de gamine !

Il la lâcha, elle tomba.

- Ken-chan méchant ! Yachiru ne tenta même pas de se relever.

- C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU ME DIS DE GARDER QUELQU'UN ! Ajouta-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Ken-chan fait mal à Yachiru... Se plaignit-elle.

- TU VEUX TE REVEILLER AVEC UN CADAVRE ?! Il semblait brutalement aux aboies.

Il inspira, puis la porte claqua.

Seul le sanglot de la fillette se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Yumichika se demanda dans quelle histoire il c'était encore embarqué.

- Yachiru-chan fera attention pour pas transformer Chou-san en cadavre... Marmonna-t-elle en reniflant.

Une sorte de rire nerveux lui échappa.

On lui offrait la liberté, Zaraki Kenpachi lui disait clairement qu'il ne le retiendrait pas. Ne venait-il pas de lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer ? Il venait de devenir l'amant de son supérieur. Un amant qu'il ne pouvait pas garder.

o*O*O*o_o*O*O*o

Le paon réajustait les bords de son kimono, il avait l'impression d'avoir brutalement vieillit en accéléré.

Zaraki Kenpachi jeta un coup d'œil anxieux dans sa direction, Yumichika tentait de tenir droit malgré les éclairs de souffrance qui lui venaient des reins. Et puis merde ! Ca faisait juste trop mal ! Ses jambes se dérobèrent, et Kenpachi le soutint avec une bienveillance surprenante.

- J'y suis allé trop fort... Marmonna-t-il en soupirant.

Trop fort ? Ce malade l'avait déglingué ! Un spasme lui tordit le ventre, mais Zaraki ne bougea pas.

- Reste couché encore. Il le transporta dans le futon et le borda.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Cette situation était un vrai cauchemar ! Yumichika fit de gros yeux en voyant la main réajuster ses cheveux, avec agacement il tapa les doigts qui s'attardaient sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas d'une quelconque pitié. Le rire grave et masculin le frappa, le brun releva les yeux sur son supérieur.

- T'es un sacré numéro !

- J'ai mal... Laissez-moi tranquille. Siffla-t-il d'un ton aigre.

Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Zaraki. Il avait voulu lui faire mal, non ? Alors pourquoi perdre son temps avec lui de cette manière ?

- Je ne suis pas une femme. Grinça Yumichika.

Son capitaine resta perplexe, puis ne sachant pas ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'autre homme abandonna.

- C'est parce que t'es teigneux qu't'as postulé pour la Onzième ?

- J'ai faim... Soupira Ayasegawa.

- T'es une vraie chochotte. S'exclama son supérieur.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les prunelles de son cadet. Sa main fusa avec hargne et ses doigts s'étalèrent sur la joue droite de Kenpachi. Le son de la gifle résonna, et la peur envahit le brun. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, blêmit et se tassa.

Zaraki porta la main à sa joue, abasourdi. L'air choqué et éperdue de son cadet le sidéra, puis ne pouvant résister... Il éclata de rire.

- Oh putain, on m'l'avait jamais fait celle-là ! J'vais te chercher à manger.

Secouant la tête comme s'il était face à une cause perdue, Kenpachi quitta la pièce. Mais revint très vite. Yumichika baissa la tête, contrarié et nerveux.

- Je m'excuse pour la gifle. Marmonna-t-il.

Kenpachi tendit la main, et attrapa la poignée de son cadet qui se figea juste une seconde, avant de tirer contre lui. Il le relâcha net, puis admira la façon dont la colère et l'incompréhension passèrent sur son visage.

- Hormis ce qui vient de se passer... Tu compte réellement rester à la Onzième.

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me jeter dehors ?! J'ai râté le casting peut-être ?! Gronda Yumichika en se frottant la poignée.

Il était surprenant ! Vif et hargneux, mordant et... Effrayé.

- Rien ne t'obliges à ça, si tu ne le souhaite pas. Et puis arrête d'être comme ça, j'couche pas avec mes subordonné en général.

Le sang monta au visage du brun. Que devait-il comprendre ?

- Je reste à la Onzième... Mais me touchez plus. Souffla-t-il sans oser lever les yeux.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Zaraki se refroidit. Avait-il seulement espéré ?

- J'en ai pas l'intention. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Voulant faire la discussion, il s'assit sur ses genoux.

- T'es arrivée en même temps que le bonze, Ikakku ?

Yumichika tendit la main, et attrapa un onigiri.

- Mmh... Grogna-t-il vaguement.

- C'est pour lui que t'es v'nu ?

Il continuait de fixer le profil, un tic passa sur la joue du brun.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ? Grinça-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

- C'est ta raison d'être ici ? Rétorqua Kenpachi en admirant la façon dont son sourcil s'arquait.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire ? Cracha un ton plus haut Yumichika.

- C'est ton amant ?

- FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Aboya-t-il en le fusillant.

Durant une fraction de seconde il se figea, puis recula en voyant la main se diriger vers lui.

Les doigts de Kenpachi se refermèrent sur sa main. Il nettoya doucement les restes de l'onigiri écrasé, alors que la main tremblante de Yumichika devenait passive. Il admira la peau fine, les doigts bien plus petits que les siens. Puis son regard remonta et croisa celui contrarié d'Ayasegawa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Vous avez le même regard que ces imbéciles de noble qui se vautraient à mes pieds pour me les embrasser.

Il murmura très bas, puis reprit sa main sous l'expression choqué de Zaraki.

- Je suis un homme, pas une geisha ! Un frisson secoua Kenpachi.

Il attrapa une portion et se mit à manger. Yumichika fit de même.

- Tu aimes les hommes ? A la question, il s'arrêta.

Kenpachi resta perdue de voir la précision de ce geste, il y avait une sorte de grâce affecté.

- Non. Cracha froidement le brun.

- Tu aimes un homme. La main tremblota, hésita puis attrapa une portion.

- Je ne comprends pas la question. Grinça-t-il déranger de voir son supérieur fixer son attention sur ses mains.

- Ayasegawa, je sais ce que tu es. Le paon s'agita.

- Et tu penses qu'en devenant shinigami, en entrant à la Onzième cela changera ta nature ?

Demanda avec incrédulité son capitaine.

- Vous croyez savoir ce que je suis, je suis shinigami, je suis à la Onzième et c'est ma nature. Laissez-moi tranquille. Le silence tomba.

- Tu veux quel poste ? Yumichika releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande quel poste tu veux tenir, puisque tu restes à la Onzième.

- Je... J'ai...

- Il y a le huitième siège, le septième est tenu par Maki-Maki, et je crois que le quatrième me déteste réellement. Madarame a prit le troisième. Et Yachiru est ma fukutaïcho. Si tu veux vraiment rester parmi nous, choisit le poste qui te conviendra le plus. J'y connais rien en bureaucratie et affectation de poste. C'est chiant comme la pluie cette merde. Alors prend ce que tu veux, moi le reste je m'en fou.

Yumichika réfléchit intensément.

- Le cinquième ? Il est où ?

- C'est suicidé le mois dernier. Marmonna-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

- Le Sotaïcho m'a cassé les pieds, « enquête interne »... Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à le tuer et à faire passer ça pour un suicide ?! Ils sont tous fous ! Grogna Kenpachi dans sa barbe.

- C'est tout ? Vous me donnez le poste et on s'arrête là ?! Y'a pas un... J'sais pas moi, un protocole ?!

Lança incrédule le paon.

- Normalement, tu aurais dû te battre contre celui qui est en fonction. Mais l'ancienne équipe de shinigami n'a pas apprécié que je tue leur capitaine. Les places sont vacantes, alors ?

- Cinquième siège. Lâcha d'un bloc Yumichika.

Un sourire psychopathe passa sur le visage de Zaraki, un sourire que Yumichika n'arriverait jamais à définir et comprendre. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû se sentir rouler par le marché, qu'il aurait dû être révolté ou quelque chose y ressemblant.

Kenpachi avait eut ce qu'il désirait... Et lui aussi d'une certaine façon, non ?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il comme un arrière goût de cendre dans ce qu'il venait de manger. Yumichika n'était pas vraiment croyant, qui pouvait se targuer de l'être encore au Seireitei ? Mais il avait l'impression qu'il venait de vendre son âme au Diable.

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir cette discussion si décalé, après ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir.

Qu'avait-il hurlé sur la rosée ? « Tu veux te réveiller avec un cadavre !? »

Et qu'avait marmonné Yachiru ? « Yachiru-chan fera attention pour pas transformer Chou-san en cadavre... »

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Se réveiller avec un cadavre ?

- Taïcho ?

Kenpachi avala de travers, il se reprit difficilement.

- Et bah ! Si c'est pas beau ! Ouais ?

Il n'avait même pas eut besoin d'exiger de lui qu'il l'appel par son grade ! Voir le brun aussi formaliste le surprit agréablement.

De son côté, Yumichika s'interrogeait, pouvait-il lui demander ? Qui était le dernier cadavre que vous avez serré ?

- Y-a-t-il un problème avec Kusajishi-fukutaîcho ? Je veux dire... La dernière fois.

Le sourire de Kenpachi disparut.

- La p'tite à des difficultés, évite de rester trop près d'elle. Son reiatsu fait des siennes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne voulait pas discuter de ça. Cela dû se voir sur son visage.

- Une connerie... Reiatsu intrusif qu'ils nous ont dit les toubibs. On cherche un moyen de neutraliser sa force. Faut pas la contrarié le reste du temps, en général tout va bien.

- D'où l'histoire de cadavre ? Le silence tomba, Kenpachi ne cilla pas.

Puis soupira en grommelant.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça les cadavres.

- C'est quoi le rapport avec vous ?

Il y avait énormément de surprise dans la question. Kenpachi avala un autre onigiri en silence.

- T'as décidé de me foutre en rogne parce que t'as mal au cul, c'est ça ? Lâcha Kenpachi en grinçant des dents.

Yumichika ne bougea plus, attendant visiblement que quelque chose se produise. Zaraki lui attrapa le menton.

- C'est ta façon de me faire comprendre que tu m'en veux.

- Non... Souffla le brun d'une voix étouffée comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

La tension monta dans les tripes de son subordonné, le contact des doigts sur sa peau le tétanisa.

Kenpachi reconnaissait parfaitement les signes de soumission chez lui, tout son corps se pliait inconsciemment à sa présence. Ayasegawa n'était que passivité et crainte.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans le froncement de ses sourcils qui hurlait qu'il ne le voulait pas.

- Comment s'appelle celle qui t'a élevé ? Lança Kenpachi. La question stupéfia Yumichika qui le dévisagea.

- Je me suis réveillé un matin, seul, dans le Rukongaï, comme tout le monde. C'est quoi cette connerie ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Je te parle de celle qui a servit à ton éducation, chez les « Shin'ju Aoi ». Tu as grandit là-bas, pas vraie ?

Il tressaillit si violemment qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait se lever, la panique passa sur son visage. C'était un clan de femme participant à l'éducation des Geishas qui servaient les nobles. Elles sélectionnaient rigoureusement les âmes qu'elles formaient.

Kenpachi y avait vue deux jeunes garçons une fois... C'était stupéfiant ! Il était impossible de se douter qu'ils étaient bien des hommes, et il aurait juré le contraire, si la vue de leurs torses nus ne l'avait prouvé.

- Vous n'êtes pas noble ! La réplique de son subordonné ressemblait à une accusation.

Il secoua la tête. Pouvait-il lui avouer que Yachiru portait un kimono luxueux de ce clan, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé ? Luxueux et déchiré, baignant dans une mare de sang. Et lorsqu'il avait fait la remarque aux femmes, toutes lui avaient répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de mère en leur sein, et que la fillette était trop jeune et immature pour leur appartenir.

- Son nom. Reprit Kenpachi.

- Aya... Souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Combien de temps ? Yumichika détourna la tête.

- Suffisamment pour les haïr.

On lui avait apprit à prendre comme un honneur, le moindre geste dans sa direction. Apprécier et vénérer le toucher, se plier au désir de l'autre. Il avait été élevé pour répondre au désir des femmes, il n'y avait que les courbes féminines qui l'intéressaient. Bien sûr, pour cela il devait être présentable, désirable, irréprochable.

Puis tout avait basculé le jour où un homme avait insisté pour l'avoir. Un homme ? Quelle idée ?! Yumichika avait alors découvert qu'il était un objet de désir recherché, il avait sentit un profond dégout et dédain à voir ces hommes se coucher sur lui, quémander ses caresses, réclamer son corps.

On le voulait, lui ?! Comment osaient-ils penser une chose pareille ?! Il était beau, soit. Mais il était un homme avant tout. Et ce désir qu'ils avaient tous de le posséder le rendait ivre de rage.

- Elle t'aimait. A la base, Kenpachi avait pensé formuler une question.

Pourtant l'affirmation s'imposa dans son esprit. Un voile passa sur les yeux du brun.

- Moi aussi. Souffla-t-il, presque éteint.

Kenpachi le relâcha.

- Et ? Tenta-t-il pour relancer la suite.

Yumichika releva les yeux sur lui, comme s'il le voyait enfin.

- Ils l'ont défigurée. Cracha-t-il avec dégout.

Il secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui parler aussi ouvertement ? Zaraki Kenpachi ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Vous tuer les gens après avoir coucher avec ? Lança Yumichika comme s'il voulait à son tour savoir quelque chose de lui.

Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux.

- Putain... C'est pas une façon de parler... J'ai l'air de... J'te ferais voir que t'es encore vivant ! Pourquoi tu sors une connerie pareille ? Grommela Zaraki abasourdi, alors qu'il se sentait réellement vexé.

- T'es vivant connard ! Cracha-t-il en reculant brutalement.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de se réveiller avec un cadavre ? Le capitaine le dévisagea.

- T'es une saloperie persifflant !

Yumichika ne réussi pas à calmer le rire de gorge qui lui vint. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle remarque avec autant de surprise. Son rire calma aussitôt son capitaine. Un rire rafraichissant et vrai.

- J'comprend pourquoi il est si possessif. Marmonna Kenpachi en laissant un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Qui ? S'enquit le paon.

- Ta moitié.

- Ma quoi ? La joie déserta le visage de Yumichika avec une telle rapidité que cela fut choquant.

- Je parle de ton bonze.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Le ton était froid.

Kenpachi ricana.

- J'sais pas trop... J'veux pas voir ce qu'il ferait si vous étiez amant alors...

La perplexité et l'agacement passèrent sur les traits de son subordonné.

- De quoi ?

- Amant. Tu sais qu'il remue la Onzième en ce moment pour te retrouver ?

Il sembla choqué.

- Deux types ricanaient en disant que t'avais dû filer avec deux bourrins pour t'amuser... Ben crois moi, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais qu'on pouvait frapper avec le plat d'un katana avec autant de précision et de force dans un seul geste. Rigola Kenpachi.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit que j'étais ici ? S'étonna Yumichika.

- Très peu pour moi. Ikakku est sympa comme type, j'ai pas envie de me taper une crise de jalousie. Madarame n'est pas le genre à avaler ce type de couleuvre, ça gâcherait tout. Remarqua le capitaine.

Yumichika secoua la tête.

- Nous ne sommes pas amants. Répéta d'un ton buté et agacé Yumichika.

- Tu tiens à ce qu'il sache qu'on a coucher ensemble et que c'est parce que tu tiens pas sur tes guiboles que t'es cloitré dans la chambre de Yachiru ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, l'insulte fusa dans son esprit. Alors que son zanpakuto lui soufflait qu'il préfère mourir. Ikakku ne comprendrait jamais qu'il n'avait pas put lutter contre leur capitaine, que Zaraki Kenpachi était de la trempe des hommes devant lesquels il ne savait que plier et se courber. Yumichika se passa une main sur le visage, décontenancé et rageur.

- Il ne comprendrait pas. Annonça Kenpachi.

- Tu ne lui as jamais dit d'où tu venais, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Zaraki après un court silence.

- Vous comptez me faire chanter ? Demanda d'un ton calme Yumichika. Kenpachi secoua la tête, se demandant comment il faisait pour être choqué et surprit encore par ce qui sortait des lèvres du brun.

- Pour quoi faire ? Te sauter ? J'prend pas mon pied de cette façon là.

- Alors pourquoi m'emmerder avec toutes ces questions ? Jura Yumichika.

Son capitaine se gratta la joue gauche, un tic qu'il finirait par identifier comme étant celui de la gêne.

- Parce que ça crève les yeux, Yumichika, peut-être que tu pouvais te balader dans le Rukongaï comme ça sans attirer l'attention, mais ici. Y'a un tas de code à la con ! T'as vue tes cheveux ! Ton kimono ! T'es un shinigami, pas un putain de gigolo ! Tu te comporte ouvertement comme si tu l'étais, alors va pas t'étonner si on te fait des propositions à tour de bras.

Les lèvres de Yumichika devinrent blêmes à force d'être serré.

Sa tenue ? C'était à cause de sa tenue ?! Mais il n'y avait strictement rien d'indécent dans ses vêtements ! C'était un kimono pour homme ! Et que venait faire ses cheveux dans cette histoire ?

- Quoi ?! Je suis condamné à porter ses horreurs monochrome d'uniforme de shinigami c'est ça ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain ! Ragea-t-il en dévisageant Kenpachi.

Le silence tomba, et avec un tact que son supérieur utilisait rarement il soupira.

- Tes cheveux sont longs. Beaucoup trop longs, j'ai jamais rencontré une seule femme avec une longueur pareille ! Elles se les coupent et encore quelques femmes de nobles tentent d'obtenir ce que tu as !

Yumichika porta instinctivement la main aux mèches, encore un geste féminin, gracieux.

Il les serra comme s'il voulait les protéger. Ses cheveux étaient longs, c'est vrai... Mais Ikakku les aimait bien comme ça. Du moins, il lui avait fait un compliment en ce sens, alors...

Son kimono était un peu tape à l'œil, mais l'autre c'était arrêté devant la vitrine et l'avait longuement regardé.

Avant de lui murmurer que c'était une superbe tenue, que sa couleur allait avec celle de ces yeux, que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une couleur pareille à ses prunelles. Ikakku avait eut un magnifique sourire, lorsque Yumichika était entré dans la pièce avec sa nouvelle acquisition.

Il avait tapé des mains en lui disant simplement qu'il était vraiment beau. Il le trouvait juste beau...

Jamais aucune lueur de concupiscence n'était passée dans les yeux du bonze. Jamais Ikakku n'avait fait le moindre geste équivoque, il n'était pas un vulgaire objet en sa présence. L'autre n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le toucher pour le moindre prétexte. Il le respectait plus que tout, et...

La main du paon retomba doucement sur son kimono, tout le monde ne le regardait pas comme le faisait le bonze. Il grimaça de dépit. Yumichika releva son regard sur lui.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Lâcha-t-il.

Kenpachi releva la tête de surprise, il plissa les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Madarame n'a aucun désir pour moi, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Nous ne sommes pas amant. Reprit-il.

Son capitaine le dévisagea, puis partit d'un rire guttural.

- Et bah ! Ce type c'est un saint ! Il est vraiment bonze ! Nan ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Il est en admiration béate devant toi !

- IL N'EST PAS COMME CA ! Cria le brun énervé. Kenpachi le dévisagea.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les hommes. Souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi je les aimerais ? Grinça Yumichika ulcéré.

Son supérieur fronça les sourcils.

- Tu déconnes, ta couché avec moi.

- C'était ça ou me faire brisé les jambes ! S'offusqua le brun.

Zaraki se raidit, comprenant avec crainte.

- Tu ne voulais pas ?

- Nan ! S'exclama son subordonné.

- Je t'ai quand même pas obligé à écarter les cuisses ! S'étouffa le géant.

Aussitôt il sut que c'était l'inverse. La colère envahit son supérieur, le sang brûla les joues de Kenpachi. Il aurait dû sans douter, c'était évident non ? Ce gamin ne voulait pas de lui.

- Bah désolé d'avoir voulut passer du bon temps ! C'était tout de même moins pénible que de devoir te briser les membres, non ?! Rugit-il.

Les tremblements secouèrent le brun, le dépit le remplit.

- Laissez-moi tranquille. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

- Putain, Ayasegawa ! Qu'est-ce que tu me joue !? C'était pas si horrible et insupportable que ça ! S'époumona d'une voix bien trop forte son supérieur.

- C'était atroce ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai été désobéissant, vous m'avez punit, on s'arrête là !

Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux, les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Une punition ?! Le gamin pensait qu'il l'avait... Pour le punir ?! Mais dans quel monde il vivait pour assimiler une chose pareille ?!

- Putain ! On t'a déjà punit comme ça connard ?! Rugit Zaraki en se levant.

Puis la réponse lui vint de la réaction physique du brun. Ce dernier se replia sur lui-même, reculant avec frénésie, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Sans doute pour se défendre, ou se protéger. Son supérieur se sentit mortifier.

- J'ai pensé que tu avais comprit que tu avais le choix... Il était pas question de te forcer à coucher avec moi.

Le paon renifla, il le prenait pour un idiot finit en plus ! Ce n'était pas un choix !

- On va dire que... C'est la première et la dernière fois que cela arrive. J'fais pas ça habituellement, un simple « non je ne veux pas » aurait suffit. Marmonna Kenpachi sur une autre planète.

- J'ai jamais dit : « oui, prenez-moi ! » Grinça Ayasegawa d'une voix tremblante.

Il se sécha nerveusement les joues, osant lever les yeux dans la direction de son supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ?! S'étrangla Zaraki.

- Plus jamais ça. Lâcha d'un ton simple Yumichika.

- Bon d'accord, la prochaine fois je te brise la patte et on est quitte ! Le paon acquiesça vigoureusement. Il tendit la main vers le plat et attrapa une portion d'onigiri.

- Pourquoi tu restes à la Onzième si tu penses que je suis abject à ce point là ? Siffla-t-il en le dévisageant, ulcéré de constater que le gamin puisse penser une telle chose de lui.

Ayasegawa inspira, il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est chez moi ici... Je ne ferais plus jamais de vague, ça fait huit mois que je vie ici, vous ne m'aviez jamais remarqué avant. Je respecterais les commandements de la division, et je resterais à mon poste.

Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'il venait de dire sur ce ton monocorde ? Une telle résignation était stupéfiante.

- Ayasegawa ?

- Oui taïcho ?

- Tu es certain de vouloir rester ?

- Vous voulez me jeter dehors ? Il répondit sur un timbre plus bas.

- Tu me déteste... Yumichika le regarda sans le voir.

- Pas encore suffisamment, mais ça viendra.

Il avait au moins la franchise de le lui dire. Yumichika inspira.

- Je resterai.

- Pourquoi ? Lança Kenpachi d'une voix pâle.

- Pour avoir l'honneur de danser sur votre tombe.

Les prunelles du paon brillèrent furtivement, une sorte de petit sourire inconscient passa sur son visage. Il l'effaça, puis baissa la tête.

- Tu me déteste à ce point la... Marmonna son supérieur.

- Ôtant que tous les hommes qui m'ont pris avant vous.

- Et ?

- Ils sont morts. Persiffla Yumichika d'un ton calme et plat.

Un rire surprit monta de son supérieur.

- Tu veux me tuer ?!

- Quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place. Lâcha Yumichika.

Kenpachi l'attrapa par le bras, il le redressa, énervé.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu... Le brun vacilla en grimaçant.

- Je vous déteste taïcho... Vous m'avez battu, il ne me reste plus la moindre trace d'honneur. Vous m'avez tout prit.

Les doigts froids de Yumichika se refermèrent sur la main qui le tenait. Il aurait put lui faire une déclaration enflammé sur le même ton.

- Je me suis juré que tous ceux qui me prendrais, mourrai. Vous me faîtes mal... C'est encore une punition ?

- Yumichika ? Il y avait quelque chose de discordant dans la façon dont son cadet se tenait à lui, et son discours.

- Je ne te ferais jamais mal à ce point là. Ajouta Kenpachi troublé.

- C'est une promesse ? Lança le paon.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Gronda d'un ton rauque son supérieur.

- Je serais sage. Soupira Ayasegawa contre lui.

Il relâcha doucement sa prise, accompagnant le cinquième siège dans son assise. Kenpachi ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure des choses.

- Est-ce que... Je peux m'allonger ? Demanda Yumichika d'un ton grinçant.

- Bien sûr ! S'étonna Kenpachi.

- Mais vous êtes dans le futon ! S'exaspéra le paon.

- Poses ta tête ou tu veux et tes jambes ou tu veux ! Mais me fais pas chier ! Cracha Kenpachi en le fusillant.

Il ne le comprenait pas, Ayasegawa se montrait soumis, puis une fraction de seconde plus tard il redevenait insupportable et odieux !

- Est-ce que... Je peux m'allonger... Sur vous ?

- Hein ?

- J'ai mal bordel ! Poussez-vous un peu, j'peux pas tenir dans cette position ! Siffla le brun en serrant les dents, pliant les mains sur son estomac.

Kenpachi tourna la tête sur le côté avisant comment il pouvait s'écarter. Mais déjà Yumichika froissait son haori et s'allongeait contre lui. De petite plainte larmoyante montèrent de sa gorge, et Zaraki s'en voulut. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir fait autant souffrir.

La tête posée sur la cuisse de son supérieur, courbé en deux, il respirait par petite bouffée courte. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. Un spasme lui tordit le ventre et il haleta en essayant de retenir les petits cris qui lui vinrent. La main se posa sur son dos, dans le creux de ses reins, il frémit.

- Connard ! Persiffla Yumichika.

Une claque heurta la partie charnue et un cri de souffrance monta de lui.

- Change de ton ! Je suis ton supérieur ! T'es pas en position pour m'insulter ! Gronda Kenpachi surprit du cri, il n'avait pas tapé si fort pourtant.

Kenpachi mit de longues minutes à comprendre... Que l'autre sanglotait purement et simplement. Il ne bougea pas, puis les muscles du brun se mirent à protester.

Zaraki le déplaça lentement, glissant sur le coté afin de s'allonger à son tour et permettre à son cadet de mieux s'installer. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus, le visage de Yumichika plaquer résolument dans l'uniforme de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui massait doucement le dos, faisant des cercles concentriques.

La respiration d'Ayasegawa se calma graduellement.

- Merci... Le murmure était si bas, que Kenpachi se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Dors un peu. Et si ça s'améliore pas, j't'emmènerai à la Quatrième. Répondit son supérieur.

Il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça, le soulagement augmenta même lorsque la couverture fut poser sur leurs corps. C'était réconfortant et agréable. Ikakku ne pensait jamais à le recouvrir lorsqu'il faisait une sieste.

- Tu es libre Ayasegawa, fais ce que tu veux... Souffla Kenpachi.

Songeant à toutes ces femmes qui devaient appartenir à quelqu'un. Ces êtres de chairs et de sang sans volonté propre.

Comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Devenir shinigami ? Yumichika fixa la porte, se disant qu'il devrait trouver une excuse pour son absence.

Il ressentit un étrange plaisir lorsque l'immense main plongea dans ses cheveux pour le caresser. Zaraki Kenpachi faisait preuve d'une très grande attention, il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec un autre homme.

Même Ikakku ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait été avant. Est-ce que l'amour entre deux hommes étaient sensé se passer ainsi ? Jusqu'ici il avait toujours rencontré des hommes qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, le posséder. Il n'y avait que de la tendresse dans ce geste, aucun désir.

Il aimait bien ce kimono, il ne le porterait que dans ses quartiers privés. Doucement, Yumichika releva la tête, sa joue froissa les vêtements. Et il posa un œil curieux sur son supérieur. Sa main se dirigea vers la cicatrice, et lentement sans appuyer, de la pulpe de ses doigts, Yumichika suivit la blessure refermé.

Le visage était quelque chose de primordial, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on y laisse la moindre trace.

Sauf que Zaraki Kenpachi était scarifié sur tout le corps ! Il attrapa la main, et les posa sur ses lèvres, alors que le brun fronçait les sourcils en se crispant.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant Ayasegawa. Certains gestes veulent dire quelque chose de précis.

La surprise marqua ses traits. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Je n'ai rien fait de... Il se tût, abasourdi.

Kenpachi venait de poser la main sur sa joue.

- Tu vois... Lorsque tu touches quelqu'un d'une certaine manière.

Le trouble passa dans les prunelles violine. Yumichika avait grandit avec des femmes dont le mode de vie étaient de séduire les hommes et attiser leur convoitise.

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun perdue. Il soupira.

- C'est un appel. Expliqua-t-il lentement.

Se demandant ce que le gamin connaissait réellement du comportement normal d'un homme.

- Ikakku ne réagit pas quand je lui touche la joue. Grommela Yumichika comme pour lui montrer que c'était faux.

Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux, il eut envie d'éclater de rire.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit son aîné. Et les autres, ils font quoi ?

- Les autres quoi ? S'inquiéta Ayasegawa.

- Les autres hommes, ils réagissent comment ? Interrogea Zaraki curieux.

- Pourquoi j'irais toucher le visage d'un autre homme ?! S'indigna Yumichika.

C'était candide et naïf ! Le rire monta du ventre de Kenpachi.

- Lorsque tu touches le visage de quelqu'un c'est que tu lui porte de l'attention et de l'affection. Sinon, du désir. Est-ce qu'Ikakku te touche ? Lança le capitaine.

Yumichika parut déconcerté et énervé.

- Vous vous moquez de moi !

- Ikakku te touche-t-il le visage ? Redemanda Zaraki.

Yumichika aurait voulut se lever et le frapper, alors que la confusion l'envahissait. Bien sur que non ! Quelle idée ! Ikakku ne... Il savait bien qu'il détestait le contact de ce type ! Les rares fois où il approchait sa peau c'était pour en enlever un grain de riz perdu en s'excusant !

- Dit donc, Ayasegawa... Tu s'rais pas raide amoureux de Madarame ?

- Il n'est pas...

- Et toi ? Coupa Kenpachi.

- Tu ne le désir jamais ? Lança tout de go son supérieur.

Il devint pivoine.

- Madarame est pragmatique, tu devrais tenter ta chance.

- La ferme ! Vous êtes abominable ! Insupportable ! Détestable ! La ferme ! Je...

Le reste mourut, puisque Zaraki le tira et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet.

- Le désir n'a rien de contre nature.

Kenpachi le bascula dans le futon, il se retrouva sous lui. Puis son supérieur s'extirpa du futon.

- Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas. Mais vue que t'es assez en forme pour m'insulter de nouveau, je vais te laisser tout seul !

Il repoussa la couverture sur Ayasegawa et se leva. Il arrangea négligemment son haori, puis sortie sans l'écouter.

Kenpachi soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce gamin était un sacré numéro ! Vraiment trop compliqué à gérer ! Il plaignit Madarame. Il ne se ferait pas avoir...

Yumichika était attachant, mais trop versatile et peu honnête avec lui même. Une quelconque liaison était vouée à une éternité de prise de tête. Au moins il avait gagné un cinquième siège.

o*O*O*o*O*O*o*O*O*o*O*O*o*O*O

AND THAT'S ALL?

Voilà le chapitre III! Le fin mot de l'histoire de l'arrivée de Yumichika à la Onzième. A vrai dire je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, et je suis en train de taper la suite. Comme je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice (appel au plus charitable!) il me faut pas mal de temps.

Chapitre IV: Effet boomerang!

" - Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang? Zaraki est devenu fou? Jura Hitsugaya en posant la mais sur sa garde.

Le paon inspira.

- Il se bat contre Madarame? demanda incrédule la rousse.

- Impossible, il n'est que troisième siège. Trancha son supérieur.

- Il ne peut pas... tenta-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Matsumoto vacilla et retint sa respiration, les ondes de reiatsu puissants déferlaient.

- C'est un bankai! S'exclama Toshiro.

Unohana porta son attention en plissant les yeux.

- Il s'agit de la signature de Madarame Ikakku. Acquiesça-t-elle."

See you next time?!


	4. Chapter 4 Effet boomerang et révélation

Auteur : Sekiryou Madhatter.

Personnages : Yumichika X Zaraki.

Résumé : Certains jours, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. C'est ce que se dit Yumichika en retenant le frémissement de chair de poule qui passa dans son corps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas tenté Zaraki Kenpachi. Voilà pourquoi Yumichika le prit comme étant la seule et unique leçon que lui donna son capitaine.

* * *

Avant tout.

MERCI à **Lylyne67** pour avoir corrigé aussi vite ce chapitre ! Elle m'a beaucoup éclairé, c'est un soleil ! Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction pour ceux qui en doute. Je tente juste de le peaufiner avec le soutien d'une grande âme charitable ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire jusqu'au bout ce chapitre. Je sais, il est long parce que j'ai rajouté une page de publicité sur les fictions que j'ai lu, ou que je lis et qui me plaisent.

Par la même, je vous convie à aller faire un tour sur le profil de Lylyne67 ! Un véritable florilège de fiction et de OS !

Mea Culpa, j'ai la correction de ce chapitre depuis… Une éternité, mais le temps m'a manqué pour le poster ! Donc, afin d'instaurer une régularité. Je publierais avec un intervalle d'un mois. J'ai le suivant, et le suivant du suivant. Ce message est pour vous assuré que je n'ai pas abandonné ! Ni cette fiction, ni toutes les autres pour celles qui me suivent.

Je vous laisse donc le champ libre pour votre lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur vos impressions, vos incompréhension, vos idées, vos envies…

* * *

**Discipline à la Onzième**

Chapitre IV : Effet boomerang et révélation.

Yumichika ne songea pas une seconde à ce qui allait suivre cette révélation. A ce moment précis, il n'avait voulut qu'une chose : Que le bonze souffre autant que lui !

Comment osait-il le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire avec un tel détachement qu'il n'avait qu'à quitter la Onzième ? Lui ! Il se sentait dans une rage difficile à exprimer et contrôler. A demi fou de colère, et un peu perdu, le paon n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, s'éloigner un peu de sa division.

Il aurait pu taper sur n'importe qui dans cet état. L'humiliation lui brûlait la gorge et les joues. Fondre en larmes devant le bonze comme une misérable fillette ne lui était jamais arrivé. Le seul à l'avoir jamais vu dans cet état d'extrême détresse et de confusion était leur supérieur. Mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec ce dernier était aussi étrange, qu'insensée.

Zaraki Kenpachi n'avait jamais plus eu le moindre geste équivoque à son encontre. C'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister pour lui, il ne l'ignorait pas vraiment, mais c'était comme s'il le regardait avec la même indifférence qu'il portait aux autres hommes de la division. Pas la moindre suspicion dans son attention, pas la moindre inflexion perverse dans sa voix. Comme s'il s'était purement et simplement désintéressé de lui.

Yumichika avait mis de longues années, avant de baisser sa garde en sa présence. Il faisait toujours attention à ses propos et sa tenue. Et leur capitaine semblait parfaitement satisfait ! Ce grand barbare s'était montré aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau né à son égard. Il avait quelques paroles dures mais Kenpachi lui réservait le même traitement qu'à chaque membre de la onzième division.

Seulement, parfois... Il croyait capter un coup d'œil insistant, intrigué même, pesant sur sa nuque alors qu'il remplissait quelques dossiers en retard. Mais très vite Zaraki retournait à ce qu'il faisait.

De son côté, Yumichika n'avait jamais eu vent d'une quelconque histoire de coucherie au sein de la division avec le capitaine. Alors il avait dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas menti.

Leur capitaine ne couchait pas avec ses subordonnés.

Zaraki Kenpachi le rendait fou ! Yumichika ne savait tout simplement pas comment se comporter en sa présence, et il avait toujours évité, jusqu'ici, la moindre confrontation de ce type. Le paon ressentait une profonde haine, et une colère incommensurable contre les hommes qui avaient l'audace de le désirer !

Mais Kenpachi...

Leur capitaine savait. Il savait le décalage qu'il y avait dans son comportement. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, leur supérieur comprenait lorsque lui-même était confus ! Ce monstre de puissance spirituelle avait conscience d'une partie de sa personnalité qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Kenpachi ne se contentait pas de le désirer comme une vulgaire catin, non. Il poussait le vice jusqu'à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressentait !

Yumichika avait l'impression qu'il voulait capturer son âme. Et il se fichait bien qu'on le juge paranoïaque ! De quel droit se montrait-il aussi inquiet à son égard ?! Comment osait-il le réconforter lorsqu'il était malheureux ?! Que pouvait-il comprendre de ses désirs ?! Yumichika le détestait parce qu'il avait l'impression que le barbare le comprenait plus qu'il ne se saisissait lui-même ! Et cela était insupportable !

Le paon ressentait une sorte de serrement douloureux dans l'estomac lorsqu'il prenait la peine d'arranger patiemment le pli de l'uniforme d'Ikkaku. Leur capitaine faisait mine de ne rien voir, se grattait la joue gauche, puis levait une épaule désinvolte.

Et chaque jour, il ressentait un peu plus la frustration l'envahir. De devoir essuyer l'indifférence affectée du bonze, qui ne posait jamais plus que quelques minutes son attention sur lui avant de se tourner vers leur supérieur, et de lui demander l'ordre de mission du jour.

La Onzième division était son enfer, son supplice de Tantale c'était de tendre indéfiniment la main dans la direction d'Ikakku dont l'attention se focalisait toujours un peu plus chaque jour sur leur capitaine. Et plus il tendait la main, et moins Madarame le regardait et plus il lui échappait.

Cela sous le regard faussement aveugle de Kenpachi qui comprenait parfaitement les tentatives impulsives et incontrôlées du paon. Parce qu'il en était certain, l'autre savait ! Zaraki lançait parfois un coup d'œil déconcerté et secouait la tête.

Au début, il avait juste été naïvement surpris du vernis d'indifférence de Madarame. Cela lui avait donné l'illusion qu'il était différent, spécial... Unique.

Et sa surprise s'était transformée en intérêt, en curiosité presque maladive. Yumichika avait adoré, chéri le moindre moment partagé avec lui. Ils allaient ensemble, de bourg en bourg, à vrai dire, il le suivait, rasséréné de cette présence à ses côtés.

Sa curiosité s'était muée en attachement véritable, en crainte de le perdre, en désir de le garder jalousement. Yumichika s'était surpris à surveiller tout ce qui éveillait l'intérêt d'Ikkaku. Et c'est parce qu'il semblait ne jamais s'attacher qu'il avait été si heureux !

Madarame revenait immanquablement dans sa direction, son regard se reportait toujours sur lui.

Le paon avait pensé stupidement... Qu'il en serait éternellement ainsi. Qu'il l'avait lui, et que c'était suffisant.

Zaraki Kenpachi était apparu comme une tornade furieuse, il avait tout dévasté, il avait tout brisé. Puis il était reparti...

Avec l'âme de Madarame.

Que le chauve ne ressente aucun désir pour leur supérieur lui était bien égal ! Ce qui le rongeait comme de l'acide était de savoir qu'il était prêt à mourir sous ses ordres ! Prêt à laisser sa vie à ses côtés ! Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui !

Ayasegawa n'aurait jamais droit à toute cette dévotion, toute cette abnégation pour un tel monstre ! S'il le pouvait, Yumichika les aurait poignardés à mort ! Lui pour sa stupidité et son supérieur pour avoir un jour croisé leur route !

Le bonze était capable d'un tel attachement, et durant toutes ces années d'errance, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe pour lui ! Le paon l'avait suivi presque aveuglément ! Il avait pansé ses plaies et son corps meurtri, trouvé un toit lorsqu'il le fallait, soutenu quand il était à bout de forces, réconforté lorsqu'il sombrait ! Et Ikakku avait offert sa dévotion à un homme plus puissant que lui !

Cette trahison lui avait glacé le sang d'effroi.

Il se fichait bien des étreintes maladroites et douloureuses que lui offrait Madarame ! Sa raison hurlait à l'agonie ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, Kami-sama, ne le regardait-il pas une seule fraction de seconde de la même façon qu'il admirait leur capitaine ?! Jamais ! Jamais le moindre geste pour lui, la moindre inquiétude dans son regard ! Qu'il soit présent ou pas peu lui importait !

Qu'il aille au diable ! Il s'était leurré toutes ces années. Si lourdement trompé... Il avait raison de haïr les hommes.

o*o*O_O*o*o

Son pas incertain et chaotique le mena vers les murs de la Dixième division. Puis il aperçut la superbe silhouette chargée de dossier. Yumichika retint un instant sa respiration...

Puis le calme revint brutalement dans ses veines, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. Matsumoto confirmait sans cesse sa nature. Plantureuse et extravagante, charmeuse et provocante. C'était une femme qui ne savait qu'éveiller le désir.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise, à sa hauteur.

- Tiens ! Ayasegawa ? Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Kusajishi-fukutaïcho ? Nous avons une réunion de l'ASF, et elle ne s'est pas présentée.

La fukutaïcho de la Dixième division sembla sérieusement intriguée, elle baissa sa pile de dossier pour mieux le regarder.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait les yeux rougis et la détaillait.

Il la voulait. Yumichika n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et il s'en fichait.

-T'aurais pas perdu un tour de poitrine ? Cracha-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Elle sursauta et redressa son buste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sombre idiot ?! J'en ais même gagné deux ! Siffla-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Je rêve ou tu te balades avec un mascara qui a coulé sur la tronche ?!

La rousse grimaça, c'était vraiment visible. Yumichika n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Cette discussion était stupide ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Elle l'énervait ! Ils l'énervaient tous ! Yumichika lui attrapa le bras, et la tira assez violemment. Les pages des dossiers s'éparpillèrent alors qu'elle s'indignait. Il lui serra brutalement la taille, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brutal.

Le paon avait envie de la briser, et sa fureur se transforma en désir. Sauf que ce baiser avait un goût de cendre, et la même soif inassouvie lui serra le ventre. Il lâcha sa prise, laissant Matsumoto essoufflée et choquée.

Il la regarda un instant, surpris de la coloration de ses joues, de l'agitation dans ses prunelles, du tremblement de son corps. Elle était belle, et cette constatation émoussa son désir. Les secondes s'étirèrent, puis la gifle partit ! Il pencha juste un peu la tête, alors que sa joue brûlante rougissait.

Le paon songea qu'Ikakku ne posait jamais ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il enfouissait son visage dans ses mèches sombres. Yumichika porta la main à son visage, étonnamment passif pour ceux le connaissant.

Le cinquième siège pensa brutalement... Que le bonze ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Qu'il lui arrivait de le désirer ardemment mais sans plus.

Il inclina étrangement la tête, et sa coupe au carré bascula sur le côté. A quoi bon rester au Gotei ?

Il avait été stupide... Quel gâchis.

La présence le suffoqua brutalement, la confusion gagna les traits du paon alors qu'il se raidissait. Le bruit de pas lui parvint enfin.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lança un ton glacial, tout comme le reiatsu qui l'écrasa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe taïcho ! Lança Matsumoto d'un ton pince sans rire.

- Y-aurait-il un problème quelconque ? Lança un autre ton froid.

Unohana venait d'apparaître en un shunpo quasi instantané. Elle inclina la tête avec un sourire terrifiant.

Les deux capitaines échangeaient sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'ils ont assisté à l'étrange altercation.

- Je vous assure que tout va bien, Unohana-taïcho. Je maitrise parfaitement la situation, glissa la rousse d'un ton égal pour masquer sa panique.

Yumichika n'osait même pas fermer les yeux. Il releva la tête, le teint livide. Prenant conscience de son geste inconsidéré et des répercutions qu'il allait avoir.

- Tout va bien ? Cinquième siège Ayasegawa ? Reprit la capitaine.

Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

- Non... Sa voix était rauque.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce cas? Interrogea Unohana.

- Je... Il ne voyait plus grand chose.

Un tic agita sa joue.

- Oui ? Cracha le capitaine de la Dixième.

- M'excuse platement pour mon comportement impardonnable, auprès de Matsumoto-fukutaïcho. Il s'inclina, le buste droit.

Les mots avaient glissés hors de ses lèvres avec une fluidité stupéfiante. La surprise la plus totale passa sur les traits de cette dernière. Il était devenu fou !

Plié... Yumichika avait été éduqué pour le faire. La docilité revenait dans ses veines. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être aussi brutal avec la gente féminine.

« _Les larmes te vont à ravir... _»

Le ton lui revint du fond de sa mémoire.

« _ Nous n'aimons pas les vilains garçons qui ne savent pas se tenir. _»

- Redressez-vous cinquième siège Ayasegawa. Unohana avisa l'air surprit de Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, lui semblait à deux doigts de lui coller un blâme.

- Oui, Unohana-taïcho.

Il s'exécuta. Yumichika bascula un peu, comme s'il était ivre.

- Yumichika ? Souffla la rousse stupéfaite.

Le sang coulait de la commissure de sa lèvre fendue. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait giflé, mais elle ne pensait pas lui faire autant mal !

- Vous saignez, vous devriez... Ce disant, la capitaine avait déjà sorti un mouchoir.

Le paon eut un geste impulsif, il recula d'un pas et se figea en la dévisageant.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, merci de vous inquiéter de mon état. Siffla-t-il en portant la main sur la part de son visage ayant essuyé le coup.

- Pourrait-on savoir d'où vient le problème ?! Vous vous jetez sur vos supérieurs pour les embrasser maintenant ? Rugit Toshiro dont la patience était arrivée à terme.

- Taïcho ! S'exclama, choquée, la rousse en rougissant furieusement.

- QUOI ? Explosa son capitaine.

- Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille sur ce ton, surtout à mon égard et en ma présence ! Cracha Matsumoto.

Unohana écarquilla les yeux, l'autre capitaine la dévisagea.

- Je sais ce que je veux dire ! Yumichika a un problème et je compte m'en occuper ! Alors s'il-vous-plait, mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde !

- Vous êtes ensemble peut-être ? Siffla Toshiro d'un ton étrangement dédaigneux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ! L'exclamation était remplie d'outrage.

- Quoiqu'il arrive je n'admets pas que mes subordonnées aient ce genre de comportement ! C'est...

- Silence ! Rugit la rousse avec une force surprenante.

Elle tapa du pied et, agitant la tête, Matsumoto reprit son souffle et pointa du doigt Yumichika.

- Ce n'est pas un membre de notre division !

Elle se pointa du doigt.

- Je suis sur mes heures de repos !

Et elle pointa son supérieur avec le même geste rageur.

- Et vous vous mêlez encore de ma vie privée !

Il y avait de l'exaspération et de la colère dans son éclat. A croire que le sujet n'était pas nouveau.

Problème de discipline. Songea simplement Unohana qui fut soulagée de ne pas rencontrer ce genre de difficultés dans sa division.

- Matsumoto. Le ton était glacial.

La femme baissa la main.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir hurlé sur vous, mais vous allez encore en faire tout un plat. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette affaire ! Yumichika ?

Elle allait sans doute lui poser une question lorsque la vague de reiatsu les firent sursauter.

Unohana fronça un sourcil, le petit capitaine se tourna dans la direction de l'épicentre de la déflagration. La seconde secousse fut deux fois plus violente, il trébucha en avant. La troisième le fit chanceler.

- Mais que se passe-t-il bon sang ? Zaraki est devenu fou ?! Jura Hitsugaya en posant la main sur sa garde.

Le paon inspira, son expression se voilant d'horreur.

- Il se bat contre Madarame ? Demanda incrédule la rousse.

- Impossible ! Il n'est que troisième siège. Il ne peut pas…Trancha son supérieur, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Matsumoto vacilla et retint sa respiration.

- C'est un bankai ! S'exclama Toshiro.

Unohana porta son attention en plissant les yeux.

- Il s'agit de la signature de Madarame Ikakku. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle fut cependant surprise... Par la disparition du paon. Ce dernier venait de faire un shunpo. Comment un cinquième siège pouvait-il se mouvoir encore, alors que deux forces aussi colossales s'affrontaient en sa présence ?

O*o*o*O_O*o*o*O

Il ne restait que des gravats pour témoigner de la présence des murs qu'il y avait auparavant autour d'eux. Un sourire de psychopathe étirait les lèvres retroussées de Zaraki Kenpachi. Il ne songea pas une seconde à essuyer le filet de sang qui coula de la blessure que venait de lui infliger le bonze. Bien au contraire !

L'adrénaline lui montait à la tête alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'ampleur qu'allait avoir le combat. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas être magnanime et de ne pas retenir ses coups ! Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... Depuis le passage en force de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Soit une éternité pour lui.

Que ce soit la jalousie qui motive Madarame, lui était tout à fait égale ! Il s'en fichait comme de son premier haori ! La vague de reiatsu qu'il libéra en relevant son katana fit exploser le bâtiment à proximité. Déjà Ikakku revenait à la charge.

L'attaque l'envoya s'encastrer dans l'un des rares murs encore debout. Aveuglé par la poussière, toussant, Kenpachi se releva très vite et le chercha du regard. Le chauve se déplaçait avec une vitesse assez soutenue pour qu'il grince des dents.

Il avait bien grogné qu'il ne voulait pas le lui montrer, mais que son supérieur ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Parce qu'il lui avait caché tout ce temps ! Le troisième siège avait atteint le bankai !

Un rire hystérique secoua Kenpachi alors qu'il frappait à son tour.

Le coup lui fêla quelques côtes, il grogna en se redressant. Kenpachi plissa de façon infime les yeux, car son bandeau était tombé. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné une telle puissance chez le bonze. La force destructrice écrasait tout autour de lui, et il vit parfaitement dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son sourire disparut. Alors que le combat s'annonçait réellement captivant.

Il allait devoir tuer Madarame. Cette idée lui fit desserrer un peu sa poigne. Quelque chose chuchota à son oreille gauche... Une voix féminine.

La question qui le tarauda de façon inopinée l'énerva un peu. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir s'il pouvait le faire. Mais voulait-il vraiment le tuer ? C'était un adversaire de valeur après tout. Le rugissement de sa propre force assourdissait sa réflexion.

Ikakku engagea un nouveau coup, il le contra avec une nouvelle bouffée de frénésie dans les veines.

Ils échangèrent des coups d'épées assez violents pour les faire grincer des dents tous les deux. Kenpachi reprit tout juste son souffle avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Cependant, son éclat fut coupé net, l'autre lui faucha la jambe d'un coup assez vicieux. Kenpachi se retrouva déstabilisé, la surprise la plus totale passa sur son visage ahuri. Il avait visiblement trop joué cette fois-ci !

Madarame releva sa lame qui aurait sans doute décapité leur capitaine si ce dernier n'avait pas roulé sur le côté. D'un mouvement trop large Zaraki porta une nouvelle attaque. Mais l'ouverture qu'il laissa à son subordonné permit à ce dernier de le frapper dans le ventre.

Kenpachi ne plaisantait plus. Il allait se battre sérieusement. Finie la récréation.

Madarame ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Il changea son katana de main, sa posture était bien plus droite, quelque chose se modifia dans le flux de son reiatsu. Ce n'était plus juste un carnassier jouant avec sa proie. La volonté de se battre sérieusement passa sur ses traits.

- C'est un excellent combat Madarame...

Le chauve souffla doucement pour canaliser le tremblement de son corps. Il était dans un sale état.

Combien de coups pouvait-il encore encaisser ? Peut-être une dizaine de ce type. Le monstre qui lui souriait ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde.

- Essaie de ne pas mourir.

Ce dernier conseil réchauffa le sang dans les veines du troisième siège. Il retrouva un peu de sa lucidité.

C'était la première phrase que Kenpachi lui avait sortie lors de leur premier affrontement.

- A vos ordres Taïcho ! Lança-t-il avec une joie presque féroce.

Deux démons avides de sang s'affrontèrent du regard.

Kenpachi leva son katana, Madarame redressa son torse alors qu'il se courbait sous le poids de l'immense bankai qu'il portait à bras le corps.

« - LAISSEZ-MOI DORMIR ! Rugit la voix féminine»

Zaraki sursauta violemment, comme si on l'avait giflé. Sa main trembla et il jeta un regard abasourdi sur l'autre en face de lui.

C'est à ce moment précis que la pression spirituelle du nouveau venu le frappa de plein fouet.

En une fraction de seconde le Soutaîcho apparut juste devant lui.

- Zaraki-taïcho. Lâcha d'un ton froid son supérieur.

Il ne manquait que ce vieux croulant ! Songea avec une colère surprenante l'interpellé.

Yamamoto reconnaissait parfaitement cette posture. Il ne pensait pas le voir l'utiliser sur l'un de ses subordonnés. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas bougé. Mais l'explosion de reiatsu, révélateur de la libération d'un bankai avait suscité son intérêt.

C'était un événement rare et primordial. Peu de shinigamis atteignaient ce niveau de puissance. Des générations et des générations de shinigamis pouvaient passer, sans qu'un seul membre de l'Académie n'atteigne le bankai. Il n'allait pas laisser ce fauve de Zaraki tuer un nouveau capitaine potentiel !

- Que pensez-vous faire ici ? Lança-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Un rictus de haine passa sur les traits de Kenpachi.

- J'vois pas l'problème. Grogna-t-il avec agressivité.

L'expression de Genryüsai devint neutre.

- Ce morveux m'a jeté un défi ! J'ai l'droit de lui foutre une raclée ! Alors poussez-vous d'ma route !

Les autres devenaient des morveux lorsque la colère l'envahissait.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Coupa le Soutaïcho.

La pression spirituelle de ce dernier monta brutalement. Lui faisant clairement percevoir ce qui l'attendait.

« - JE VEUX DORMIR ! Hurla avec la même force la voix qui lui vrilla les tympans »

- LA FERME ! Rugit Kenpachi furieux.

Sa propre pression spirituelle monta en flèche. Zaraki savait parfaitement d'où venait cette voix assourdissante. Cette saloperie avait décidé de lui casser les oreilles ! Il allait se battre et rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher !

Dormir ? Elle ne faisait que ça, c'était la seule chose qu'elle clamait à tord et à travers ! Dormir ! Encore, toujours ! Son zanpakuto s'agita contre sa paume sans qu'il ne cille. Le silence revint et il se sentit satisfait. Cela dura juste quelques secondes, sans que le Soutaïcho ne sache ce qu'il en était.

Genryüsai avait exigé de lui qu'il entre en communication avec son zanpakuto. Au moins une fois, avant de lui laisser prendre son poste. Personne ne savait que cela s'était produit. Il était entré en méditation, et ce dernier c'était matérialisé sous l'attention du capitaine de la Première division. Une salle spéciale avait été construite à cette occasion. Mais c'était une autre histoire...

Elle avait donné son nom qu'il n'avait pas put entendre clairement, puis elle avait craché une injonction furieuse à son encontre. Immédiatement, le son de sa voix l'avait exaspéré et énervé.

« ... veux dormir !»

Là précisément, il allait répondre au défi de Madarame, et survivra celui qui pourra. Alors que personne ne se plante au beau milieu de son chemin. Soutaïcho ou pas !

D'un mouvement brusque et hargneux, Zaraki releva son katana. Genryüsai se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à le faire plier dans la seconde suivante.

Le coup fut porté et la surprise figea chacun d'entre eux.

Le sang coula comme une fontaine le long de sa peau opaline. La blessure, large entaille, donnait l'impression de l'avoir ouvert en deux. Yumichika siffla de dédain alors que son katana en shikai lui glissait de la main. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer un coup aussi direct de leur capitaine. Kenpachi jura entre ses dents. D'où débarquait Ayasegawa ?

Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment été à deux doigts de lever sa lame contre le capitaine de la Première division. Si ce n'était pas de la pure folie, ça !

- Taïcho... C'est pas une bonne idée. Marmonna le paon.

La bouche déjà pleine de sang.

Ikakku fit disparaître son zanpakuto. Le sang qui avait giclé tacha le haori de Yamamoto qui ne sembla pas s'émouvoir. Le corps du cinquième siège s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Ayasegawa inspira par petites bouffées. C'était vraiment douloureux.

- KEN-CHAN ! Le cri de stupeur de Yachiru perça l'air.

Il écarquilla les yeux, le sang l'éclaboussa un peu alors que le paon essayait de se relever.

- Putain... J't'avais dit de pas rester ! Grogna-t-il en portant la main à son front.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Marmonna le cinquième siège d'un ton acide.

Madarame arriva en un shunpo juste à leur hauteur.

- Il lui faut un médecin ! S'alarma la rosée.

- Avez-vous enfin retrouvé la raison, Zaraki-taïcho ? Lança Genryüsai d'un ton froid.

Un homme mourait à ses pieds, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui demander c'était s'il avait retrouvé la raison !

La forme se matérialisa en une explosion de reiatsu stupéfiante ! Yamamoto fut surprit de l'apparition. Elle se tenait, droite et fière, furieuse et ombrageuse devant Kenpachi. Ce dernier sembla horrifié.

Le sang de Yumichika maculait le visage blême de celle qui s'était littéralement matérialisée entre eux, il en était de même pour ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Le zanpakuto se tenait à moins d'un mètre de son propriétaire.

- ARRIÈRE MANANT ! Hurla d'une voix forte la femme.

Il y eut comme une onde de choc, l'écho d'une explosion qui balaya la place.

Elle se tourna vers Yumichika et siffla entre ses dents comme si elle avisait le spectacle d'un gâchis.

La femme s'agenouilla à son côté, puis passa furtivement la main sur la plaie béante. Ses doigts maculées laissèrent des traces sanguinolentes là où elle touchait sa peau.

Ayasegawa inspira difficilement, se disant qu'il était devenu fou.

- Appelle-le... Appelle-le, il te sauvera. Souffla-t-elle très bas.

Désignant de la main le katana que Yumichika venait de laisser échapper.

La lueur de surprise dans les prunelles du cinquième siège disparut.

- Allez au diable. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

Jamais il n'utiliserait cette forme devant lui. Elle posa la main sur sa plaie, et tout d'un coup c'était comme si elle le brûlait purement et simplement.

- Appelle ! Lança-t-elle avec plus d'autorité.

Il serra les dents durant quelques secondes, puis un cri de souffrance passa ses lèvres.

- Non ! Cracha-t-il en roulant sur le côté.

- Tu ne mourras pas par ma faute ! Cracha-t-elle acide.

Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche semblait aller de paire avec une vague de reiatsu.

- Je refuse de verser ce sang ! S'indigna-t-elle. TU VIVRAS ! Rugit-elle.

Ikakku vacilla, il avait du mal à respirer. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette créature ?!

- Lâche-le ! S'écria Kenpachi en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Un rire stupéfiant et surnaturel monta de la femme, son rire se répercuta comme un écho, on dut l'entendre aux alentours.

- Vil manant ! Cracha-t-elle avec un dédain stupéfiant.

Puis elle posa la main sur le front livide de Yumichika, ce dernier sembla aussitôt s'embraser.

Le paon se matérialisa contre son gré, furieux. Le zanpakuto la fusilla du regard. La peur coulait dans le flux spirituel du zanpakuto qu'elle avait forcé à se matérialiser. Fuji Kujaku vacilla légèrement, alors qu'elle semblait décidée à l'obliger à libérer sa véritable forme.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon possesseur ! Cingla-t-il avec hargne.

- Tu laisserais donc mourir ton maître ? S'indigna-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Il posa son attention sur le corps gisant non loin de lui. Que pouvait-elle comprendre de toute façon ?

Depuis le début ce dernier s'obstinait à ne pas le nommer correctement pour cacher son pouvoir. Et aujourd'hui, elle croyait qu'il allait sagement se déployer et aider le shinigami à survivre ?!

Il le sentait parfaitement, elle était un zanpakuto puissant et dévastateur.

- Je te briserai, s'il meurt ! Persiffla-t-elle doucement.

La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il l'observa en reculant lentement. La chair de poule traversa Fuji Kujaku. Le paon avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait l'écraser d'une simple pression.

Puis la lueur de compréhension et de terreur brilla dans son regard.

- Occupe-toi de ce chien fou qui te sert de maître ! Répondit ce dernier.

Elle ne cilla même pas à l'insulte. Puis pointa le corps de Yumichika avec résolution.

- Libère-toi, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Il esquiva un mouvement, mais par un déplacement instantané elle se retrouva derrière le paon. Visiblement bien décidé à se faire obéir par la contrainte. Elle attrapa celui-ci par le bras, l'onde de reiatsu monta en flèche alors qu'un hurlement strident lui échappait.

Les deux zanpakuto s'affrontaient, du moins, l'un brutalisait sérieusement l'autre. La vague de chaleur qui consumait Fuji Kujaku incendiait sa peau.

Yamamoto resta de marbre, il ne semblait ni surpris ni décidé à intervenir. Ikakku dut porter les mains à ses oreilles douloureuses. Le bonze avait la sensation que ses oreilles saignaient. Quelque chose faisait vibrer l'air autour d'eux et ce quelque chose agressait les shinigamis.

La promptitude avec laquelle il réagit surprit tout le monde. Kenpachi se retrouva à sa hauteur en se ruant sur elle. Avec une violence surprenante il lui agrippa ses mèches immaculées et tira en arrière son propre zanpakuto.

- Lâche ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix terrible et rauque.

Elle vacilla un peu dans un premier temps.

- LÂCHE !

Le capitaine de la Onzième lui arracha presque la tête d'un mouvement sec et énervé. Les mains pâles perdirent de leur consistance, et passèrent à travers le zanpakuto qu'elle martyrisait.

Fuji Kujaku s'étala sur le sol, fumant et tremblant.

Elle se retrouva suspendue aux bouts de la main de Zaraki. Celui-ci était furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre ?! Rugit-il.

Le rictus de rage sur le visage de Kenpachi n'avait rien à envier à celui de son propre zanpakuto. Elle inspira profondément, il lui attrapa la gorge de son autre main. L'étranglant.

- Silence. Il n'avait pas hurlé.

Non, Kenpachi avait soufflé très bas sa menace. Ce qui était sidérant, à croire qu'il tenait une couleuvre qu'il tentait d'étrangler.

- La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te pulvérise. Cracha-t-il froidement.

Elle écarquilla lentement les yeux, comme si elle réalisait la réalité de l'affirmation.

- Je... Lança-t-elle.

Elle ne termina jamais sa réponse, puisque Kenpachi la releva très haut lâchant ses cheveux qu'il tenait encore, et refermant sa prise sur la gorge pâle. Avant de lui enfoncer la main dans le ventre avec rage. Celle-ci perça la peau diaphane, un petit cri de souffrance monta de sa gorge pressée.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, maintenant disparais ! Ordonna-t-il en grinçant.

Elle aurait sans doute voulut répondre, mais une gorgée de sang lui remonta dans la gorge et coula de ses lèvres serrés.

Le zanpakuto profita de sa hauteur pour porter les mains à la tête de son possesseur. Allait-elle essayer de l'enflammer lui aussi ?

Puis toute velléité de violence disparut de ses traits.

Yachiru venait de se hisser sur l'épaule de Kenpachi et dévorait de son attention la femme. Kenpachi saisit aussitôt l'occasion.

- Dors ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle sembla perdre toute volonté, devenant inerte. Cependant, elle esquiva juste un petit geste dans la direction de la rosée, ses prunelles se remplirent de larmes sanguines.

- DORS ! Rugit Kenpachi.

Il la lâcha en sifflant, une flambée de reiatsu venait de lui brûler la main.

Ce ne fut pas un corps qui s'effondra. Non, le katana émoussé de Zaraki Kenpachi se planta dans le sol et demeura droit. Le capitaine de la Onzième siffla entre ses dents et secoua la main. Il releva son attention sur sa subordonnée.

- 'Chiru, va... Mais ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était visiblement inutile de préciser qu'il fallait joindre la Quatrième.

Unohana Retsu se tenait déjà aux abords d'Ayasegawa. Soucieuse, elle tentait de stopper l'hémorragie qui vidait le shinigami au sol.

Il allait s'exprimer lorsqu'une claque d'une violence surprenante le prit en traitre. Kenpachi se tint la tête et attrapa la fautive par le premier membre venu. Kusajishi suivit le mouvement, et se retrouva suspendu par une jambe.

- Ça va pas !? S'indigna Zaraki en avisant Yachiru.

- Comment t'as osé blesser Yumichika ?! Rugit la rosée.

Madarame grimaça, alors que le capitaine restait juste abasourdi. La fukutaïcho serrait les poings avec rage.

- Parle ! Comment ?!

Kenpachi serra les dents et l'éloigna en tendant le bras.

- ZARAKI KENPACHI !

La force de l'interpellation déconcentra un instant Retsu qui releva la tête.

Une aura de reiatsu se mit à envelopper la rosée. Cela avait quelque chose de déjà vu... Pour ceux qui avait assisté à la matérialisation inopinée du zanpakuto du capitaine de la Onzième.

- Yachiru ! Jura-t-il.

La suite sidéra l'assistance, Yamamoto releva même un sourcil en voyant la fukutaîcho porter la main à son katana.

- N'y pense même pas ! Cracha Zaraki en la secouant comme un maraca.

- Tu avais juré que tu lui ferais jamais mal ! Hurla la fillette.

Une vague de puissance enfla et balaya la place.

- Tu vois bien qu'il s'est jeté sous ma lame, non ?!

- On s'en fiche ! Ken-chan n'avait pas à lever son katana contre hage-chan ! [hage : chauve]

Elle s'agita et avec colère donna un coup de pied qui aurait put l'atteindre à la tête s'il ne l'avait pas tenue aussi loin de lui. L'onde de puissance spirituelle qui se dégagea du geste donna l'idée qu'elle lui aurait sans doute brisé la mâchoire si elle l'avait touché.

- Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Cette fois-ci il n'était pas permis de douter. Le cri se répercuta comme une onde stridente.

Cependant, il ne s'exécuta pas. Non, Kenpachi se mit à la secouer avec plus de brutalité.

- La ferme ! Maintenant tu te calmes ! J'ai été clair !

- LÂ...

- LA FERME ! Rugit-il.

Elle hoqueta, il l'attrapa par son col comme un vulgaire paquetage.

- Tu veux une fessée ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle pâlit et secoua la tête... Avant de fondre en larmes.

Le reiatsu agressif disparut purement et simplement. Il la laissa tomber, un cri d'indignation et de souffrance monta de la rosée.

- Ken-chan méchant !

Il roula des yeux en sifflant.

- On doit quitter le périmètre, elle pourra jamais le soigner avec nous dans les parages.

Zaraki attrapa son katana en grimaçant. Il leva vaguement son menton dans la direction de la capitaine. Effectivement, elle allait lui demander de remettre son bandeau.

Sans attendre qu'elle ne réponde, Kenpachi tira la rosée de nouveau par un coin de son uniforme.

- J'dois calmer la p'tite. Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- J'attends un rapport pour cet incident, ajouta le ton froid et implacable du Soutaïcho.

Kenpachi se retint de renifler. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui toute cette histoire. Beaucoup trop d'ennuis d'un seul coup à son avis.

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le paon intervienne. Il savait que Yumichika était une montagne de problèmes affectifs à lui tout seul. Il s'était d'ailleurs juré de ne pas s'y laisser prendre. Pourtant, une seule seconde d'inattention avait suffit à faire s'écrouler des années de conviction.

Ayasegawa n'était vraiment pas facile à cadrer et à vivre. Zaraki se demanda furtivement ce qu'il allait faire si celui-ci ne survivait pas au coup porté.

Yachiru se débattit encore pour jeter un regard dans la direction du cinquième siège.

- Je veux pas qu'elle meure ! Ken-chan !

Il serra les dents, allongeant le pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et tout ce qui pouvait avoir un reiatsu.

- Yumichika est un homme. Lâcha-t-il au détour d'une ruelle quelconque.

- Je veux pas que ma nanou meurt ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Yumichika n'est pas ta nanou. Gronda froidement le capitaine.

- Naaaanou ! L'interpellation était déchirante et lui porta sur les nerfs.

Les hommes s'écartaient sur leur passage, un goût amer lui monta du fond de la gorge alors qu'il regardait défiler les visages.

- Silence Yachiru ! L'ordre claqua froidement.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille lui répondirent.

Ces derniers temps, la fukutaïcho pleurait beaucoup trop à son goût.

* * *

On s'arrêta de travailler dans certaines divisions. Byakuya Kuchiki releva même son attention du dossier qu'il remplissait. Et pour cause. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse sembler, les pleurs d'un enfant se faisaient entendre. Renji se leva de sa chaise et retint son mouvement sous le regard surpris de son supérieur.

C'était sans doute une mauvaise blague ! Qui donc pouvait s'amuser à diffuser les pleurs d'un enfant à un volume aussi élevé ?

Zaraki Kenpachi avait beau s'éloigner, l'écho des sanglots de Kusajishi résonnaient étrangement au sein du Gotei. Un écho de désespoir et de douleur qu'il détestait et qu'il ne savait pas consoler. Mais au moins, son reiatsu n'était plus agressif...

Ce fut comme si l'air devenait bien plus lourd. Et la complainte devint une litanie.

…

AND THAT'S ALL ?

* * *

PUBLICITE

Parce qu'il y a des fictions qui m'ont marqués, émus, touchés et que je souhaite les faire connaître !

Fictions terminées !

Je vous offre un bouquet !** Hesymi** ! Autant aller directement sur son profil et se régaler de :

« **Mon homme à moi** »

« **L'expérience d'amour** »

« **Je ne suis pas gay !** »

Alors, pour développer un peu ma publicité, parce que ça fait un peu cavalier tout de même. La première fiction qui m'a tapé dans l'œil est : « L'expérience d'amour ».

Personnage : Z. Kenpachi X I. Ryuken

Résumé : Suite de Mon homme à moi. Règle 1 : pour sortir de son quotidien, tentez de nouvelles expériences. Règle 2 : pour y parvenir, faites confiance à vos amis. Règle 3 : oubliez les deux premières. Vivre ses fantasmes n'est toujours pas une bonne idée et Ryuken Ishida va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Zaraki/Ishida, Ikkaku/Hitsugaya, Urahara/Yumichika

**Commentaire** : Le couple m'a surprise, je me suis demandé comment c'était possible. Et bien… C'est possible ! Comme ça ! Faut aller lire !

Autre auteur que je considère comme un mastodonte du fandom. Non, elle ne ressemble pas à un dinosaure ! Non ! Elle n'est pas verte ! Non, ce n'est pas un herbivore… o_O Comment ça ? Elle mesure trois mètres de haut ? Pff… Honte à moi, ne le prend pas mal si tu jette un coup d'œil à cette publicité nullissime ! Mais j'aime énormément tes fictions ! **Axel Gabriel** !

C'est plus qu'un bouquet, c'est toute une nouvelle version ! Une réécriture époustouflante !

Ma favorite ? « Sublima Pantera » !

Résumé : (Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais survolé, parce que pour moi, cette fiction ne peut pas ne pas être connu !) « … Et si ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait été une femme ? Comment se serait déroulée l'histoire ? Grimmjow aurait-elle fait une si forte impression ou bien ne serait-elle devenue qu'un personnage supplémentaire dans les dédales de Bleach ? Découvrons ensemble ce qu'aurait été Bleach si Grimmjow avait été une demoiselle ! »

**Commentaire** : Bon, j'ai fait un coupé, éhonté du résumé. Désolé. Grimmjow Jaggerjack en fille est tout aussi tripant qu'en garçon ! C'est tout un opus à ce stade ! Alors ? Envie d'une fiction palpitante ?

_Fictions en cours_ !

« Pas ma tasse de thé » de **Gun D'ange**

Personnage : Kaien X OC

Résumé : Shinigami catastrophique chargée de surveiller la porte, Ocha ne demande qu'une chose: être débarrassée de son métier pour pouvoir manger de la tarte de tout son saoul. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis...100% Anti-Mary-Sue, KS/OC

**Commentaire** : J'ai tout de suite accroché à l'ambiance ! C'est une nouvelle vision de Gotei, un peu de l'intérieur je trouve.

« Il faut buter les toilettes soviétiques de l'espace. » de **Chaussange**

Personnage : J. Ukitake

Résumé : Une étude scientifique avance le fait qu'en jurant, on pouvait diminuer la douleur ressentie de moitié. C'est des conneries, se faire exploser le crâne par des toilettes soviétiques, ça fait toujours aussi mal.

**Commentaire** : Je me suis éclatée à lire chaque chapitre ! C'est très drôle, léger ! Bourré de digression hilarante ! A la base, je ne suis pas fan d'OC. Mais cette fiction est vraiment originale. On va de rebondissement en rebondissement. Elle a vraiment raison ! Il faut buter les toilettes soviétiques !

« Mortellement vivant » de **Tsuki-Ayase**

Résumé : Ichigo,sorcier étudiant la psycho au Sereitei, a une vie simple et ordinaire. Mais un jour, un homme lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et puissant pouvoir que vampires, sorciers et elfes convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow, vampire redoutable et insupportable. Ichigo est vite piégé entre héritage maudit et désir impossible... mais si tentant.

**Commentaire** :

- Au début, je passais devant sans oser aller plus loin que le résumé.

(Remonte sa nouvelle paire de lunette, clic sur le lien de la fiction et sautille lorsqu'elle voit le nouveau chapitre !)

- Mais ça… C'était avant !

Pour dire que je n'ai pas été déçut ! Il ne faut pas craindre les UA ! Elle vaut le détour !

« Les foudres de Renji » de **Soul004**

Personnage : A. Renji X K. Byakuya

Résumé : Renji est amoureux de son capitaine, mais il le sait, c'est à sens unique. Ils deviennent amants et entament une relation suivie sous des conditions peu communes. Or un jour, un transfert à la sixième division vient chambouler le fragile équilibre du couple. Byakuya ouvrira-t-il son coeur ? Renji aura-t-il la patience d'attendre ? Et le Hueco Mundo leur en laissera-t-il le temps ?

**Commentaire** : C'est l'une des fictions phare que je suis depuis un bon moment ! Chaque nouveau chapitre est super riche ! Le couple se développe sérieusement je trouve, ils passent ensemble pas mal d'épreuve. Ce qui n'empêche pas le Seireitei de continuer à tourner et que les shinigamis doivent affronter de nouveau ennemi et imprévue ! Cette fiction est complète de mon point de vue ! Très bien rodé, chaque publication est un délice !

Encore merci à Soul 004 pour ce bijou !

« La fille figée dans la glace » de **Heinra**

Personnage : H. Toshiro

Résumé : L'histoire commence quatre ans après la défaite du Capitaine Aisen. Toshiro et Rangikou sont en mission et pour atteindre leur objectif, ils doivent traverser une vallée de glace. Là-bas, ils feront une découverte qui changera radicalement la vie de Toshiro.

**Commentaire** : Cette fiction est à son début, moi j'ai aimé le premier chapitre qui a servit d'accroche. Intriguant, simple et à la fois mystérieux. Tout commence par le fait que notre capitaine de la Dixième division trouve « une fille figée dans la glace ». Le reste ? Je le décuovre en même temps que ceux qui viendront la lire !

« Bref » de **Zaraelle**

Personnage : A. Renji

Résumé : Ce matin, je suis arrivé en retard. Je me suis fait congeler du regard par mon capitaine. Je me suis écroulé sous une pile de rapport. Je me suis enfui. Je suis allé boire un coup avec mes potes, il y avait ma Rukia... en train d'embrasser Ichigo. Bref, je suis Renji Abarai

**Commentaire **: J'espère que vous connaissez le principe des « Bref » sur internet. De petites video, très courte qui mettent en scène des moments de la vie quotidienne, embarrassant, sans sens, voir les trois. Et bien c'est une version écrite ! Vraiment hilarant ! Je me fais un vrai plaisir de lire à chaque fois l'aventure de notre roux ! Amateur de rire ! Vous êtes servis !

* * *

Pour revenir à ma fiction.

AND THAT'S ALL ?

Un combat entre Madarame et Zaraki Kenpachi qui tourne mal.

La révélation de l'existence du bankai du troisième siège, et la matérialisation improbable du zanpakuto du capitaine de la Onzième !

L'intervention suicidaire d'Ayasegawa, et les larmes de la rosée inconsolable.

Il est temps de payer l'addition, et de faire éclater les non-dits qui gangrènent au sein de la Onzième ! Zaraki Kenpachi est un démon silencieux qui sera obligé de s'exprimer. C'est le moment propice pour plonger dans les souvenirs et comprendre…

Quand Yumichika a commencé à danser avec ses démons.

Extraits chapitre V: Le temps des pleurs.

« _- KUSAJISHI ! Hurla-t-il assez fort pour faire sursauter Kira._

_Il inspira._

_- Trouvez-la ! Et faites la taire ! Siffla Kurotsushi. _

_- Voulez-vous nous faire croire, que Kusajishi-fukutaïcho a une capacité vocale de cette ampleur ?! Lança incrédule Ukitake._ »


End file.
